


Safeguard

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altered Mental States, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cuddling, General au, Hurt/Comfort, Jack-typical violence, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned violence, Omega!Rhys, Omegaverse, Smut, Will add tags as I go, a/b/o dynamics, disgustingly sweet ending, like really read it with dirt in your mouth, nice guy Jack because its fun, protective/possessive Jack, the cupcake gets knocked up LOLOLOL, towards sexual-harassers so it's all good loool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha!Jack stumbles upon a shaken omega after hours. He's bloody, bruised, and about to go into heat. Jack just wants to rip apart the person who did it, and care for Rhys as the other man tries to get through his heat.</p><p>Your basic omegaverse take on hurt/comfort, some protective, decent Jack, and all that good stuff :) For the prompts: "Who did this to you?!" and "Come on, tell me what happened."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being fun on tumblr, so I decided to continue it further. Original post can be found [here](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/141654436675/two-birds-one-stoneing-this-one-folks-xd-hope).

Jack was leaving the office late, enjoying the hour as the surrounding halls and offices in the lower levels were quiet. He listened to the satisfactory slap of his shoes as he walked, enjoying that the sound he made was filling up the empty space of after-work hours.

He stopped when a bang caught his ears- like someone kicking a desk or maybe an office door. Someone with a mind for vandalism? _Ooh-hoo_ , right up his alley. The alpha was giddy at the idea of scaring the crap out of some peon, or maybe a little pre-bedtime strangling to soothe him to sleep. No one was up to anything good this late at night.

He turned a corner and found light coming from one of the cubicles, and was sneaky in his approach. While he was expecting espionage at the very least, instead he heard a sob, much too loud for someone attempting mischief. Alright, probably someone working late. It wouldn’t be the first employee he’d come across having a breakdown at work, and hell, it wouldn’t be the last if he had anything to say about it. The sight that greeted his eyes though was far from what he expected.

There was an omega inside the cubicle, scent strong and a bit enticing to his nostrils. An omega about to go into _heat_ , he realized. As Jack stepped into the light, the younger man jumped back, completely startled with wide eye full of fear and tears as he scrambled against the opposite wall. He knocked a few things off the desk in his efforts to put space between himself and the sudden alpha invading his space.

Jack took in his appearance with a frown: swollen-shut eye, bloody nose, fat lip, face wet with tears, and he could smell the fear coming off him in waves. The wounds were quite fresh, and the surrounding area was a mess from an obvious scuffle. There was a previously potted plant on the floor, pencils and pens everywhere, and a picture laying on the floor of the omega with friends.

He had an attractive face, Jack thought. Though currently one wouldn’t be able to tell.

The omega looked stunned, and he was shaking; visibly trembling. Jack didn’t usually command this kind of fear until _after_ he’d yelled at someone. The younger man was currently trying to work himself into the space between the wall and his desk– _cowering_ , Jack realized. Though he was used to healthy fear from his employees regardless of endotype, his brain reminded him that omegas tried to make themselves small when threatened. The cowering actions were preservation from perceived threat; the side of the younger man’s face which _wasn’t_ swollen was currently scrunched into a furrow of worry. He was terrified.

Jack growled lightly in the back of his throat with annoyance. The behavior, the sights, and the scents before him all made Jack incredibly uncomfortable; the mix of violence and omega heat-scent were far removed from one another in his mind. And the younger man’s fear of him was instinctual, not reactive.

It immediately rubbed Jack the wrong way as he knew it wasn’t necessarily his grand self and reputation that had put the fear of God into this omega, but rather his own alpha scent. He enjoyed a bit of cowering after he yelled at someone for some incompetent bullshit, sure. But not like _this_. Not someone scared within an inch of their lives and reverted to instinct from no causation. This was an omega trying to protect his person at the base level, and it aggravated something angry inside the alpha for the omega's sake.

“Who did this to you?!” the CEO demanded in perhaps too harsh a tone. It got a whimper from the younger man, trying to further squeeze himself into the impossible space, and Jack frowned. Soft, _easy_. The omega was spooked; he needed to be easy. “Come on out, kiddo. I’m not going to hurt you.” He reached a hand out slowly towards the younger man, and after a beat the omega decided to take it. Jack gently pulled him out of the space and took out the desk chair to have him sit. The omega did so, sniffling and nervous as he sat there, trying not to look at the alpha before him.

This close, Jack could smell the scent of another alpha intermingled with the omega. He didn’t like it or the implications, though it explained a lot. He wanted to hurt someone. “Now, what happened to you?”

The younger man took a second looking up at him before it appeared to register in his mind just who was before him. His visible eye widened in surprise. “H-H-Handsome Jack, sir!”

“Yeah that’s my name. What’s yours?”

The omega swallowed, voice smaller. “…Rhys.”

Jack grabbed some tissues and handed them to Rhys as blood and tears still leaked down his face. The alpha crouched down in front of him, the younger man’s scent so much stronger this much closer. Kid was a right mess, his own scent appealing, but the fear wafting off him turned Jack’s stomach. He wasn’t in the habit of interacting with an omega about to go into heat. They were far too vulnerable in such a state. That someone would do this to the younger man gave the CEO a murderous itch he desperately wanted to scratch.

“Okay, Rhys. Why don’t you tell me who did that to your face.” The omega looked nervous, still having trouble meeting his eyes. “Come on, tell me what happened.”

Rhys whined, discomfort obvious, concentration difficult. The younger man was fading, Jack realized. Shock, exhaustion, or maybe that shiner to his eye had rung his bell. And the approaching heat-scent wasn’t helping the younger man to focus. The entire situation had bad written all over it.

“Why aren’t you on heat-leave, kitten? Yeah, I can smell it on you already.” Rhys looked disturbed. Close to a heat and omegas became unfocused, detrimentally-submissive, and as employees, virtually useless. Heat-leave wasn’t just a guaranteed right, it was a mandatory part of company health care policy. Everything about finding this omega in the current state he did completely left a sour taste in the alpha’s mouth. He should be home and prepped for the upcoming ordeal, not in a cubicle after hours shaking in fear and bloody. Jack was ready to wring someone’s neck.

“I haven’t finished a project my boss pushed on me, and I’m on heat-leave starting tomorrow.”

“Finish it when you come back,” Jack told him. 

“He told me I couldn’t leave until I finish the project… And I told him I had to take the time off.”

Jack’s brow quirked at that, and Rhys couldn’t read what was behind his eyes. “So he did this?” The alpha motioned to the omega’s face, expression openly angry. “ _I’m_ bossman, kiddo. You can go home.” 

The omega shook his head. “This-” he motioned to his face, hissing, “-was because I b-bit him…pretty badly….”

“You bit him?”

“Because he wouldn’t let go of me.”

“Wouldn’t let _go_ of you?” Jack growled. 

Rhys nodded. “I was trying to finish up everything tonight and not come in tomorrow. He came by to ‘check’ on my progress. He wanted proof that my heat’s about to come…”

Jack was clenching and unclenching his fists as he looked into the younger man’s good eye. “…Some scum sucking knothead alpha tried to take advantage of you?”

“I said no,” Rhys told him vehemently. “I bit him.”

The omega was upset but his voice was genuinely angry. And the implication was beginning to boil Jack’s blood as well. Endotype harassment was something Hyperion took incredibly seriously. That someone would take advantage of an omega about to go into heat really made Jack furious. That was lower than low.

“I-I bit him… It was bad…” Rhys repeated, slight worry about consequences. He’d gotten hurt when the alpha had tried to break away from him when he’d bit him. An elbow to the face had Rhys wondering the state of his echoeye. His head throbbed.

Jack tried to temper his righteous anger as he looked over the omega once more. “Listen kid, you’re gonna come with me, okay? I’m gonna get you patched up, you’re gonna tell me a bit more, and then I’ll send you home safe and sound, alright?”

Rhys nodded, getting up with a wince. He took a few belongings, gave a forlorn look to his workstation, and followed the older man as Jack fiddled with his comm. The omega remained a few paces back so the alpha had to keep looking over his shoulder to make sure he was still there. It was obvious the younger man was in pain and slower because of it.

“You’re not gonna keel over any second, are you?”

Rhys snorted, trying to stay in good humor. “Not me. But I don’t feel great, no.”

The alpha huffed. Yeah, and he could smell the reason why. “I should just get you home, kiddo. You got a first aid kit?”

Rhys nodded, and didn’t even think to tell the alpha where he lived or question how he was taking them the right direction. It occurred to him that while the CEO was messing with his comm, he’d probably looked up information about him. Not too many omegas with cybernetic arms named ‘Rhys’ running around Helios. More than anything, the younger man just wanted to crawl into bed and pass out for the week, though he could feel his heat creeping up on him.

The younger man whined, which made Jack pause and turn around. Rhys was rubbing at his swollen eye painfully, just a ball of aches and discomfort. His echoeye was killing him. 

“Come on princess. You’re strong, yeah? Cyber-arm surgery can’t have been easy. You can do it.” The younger man offered him a slight smirk, grateful for the encouragement. 

Rhys was slowing down, Jack became aware. He was also aware of the omega’s thickening scent which was not good. Omegas lost a lot of their faculties when in the midst of a heat-frenzy, and the start-up rendered them bodily weak and just a sack of hormones crying out to be fucked. The younger man's legs were going to give out on him before the night was over, for certain. Jack was glad he’d escorted him, because if one douchebag alpha had gone for him at minimal scent, then with a stronger scent he could draw crowds. Jack also noted that he should get him where he belonged, and then use the adrenaline making his heart pump a bit faster to beat the shit out of whoever had done this. They weren’t getting out alive, that was certain. 

“You got someone to look after you? Someone waiting at home for this?” Jack posed, becoming more and more uncertain at being left alone with the other man. It had been a while since he’d been with an omega through a heat, and the scent was getting him excited, messing with his brain. He wasn't used to being exposed to such a scent for so long.

The omega shook his head as they were approaching his apartment. _Fuck_ , Jack thought. 

Rhys unlocked his apartment door and went in. Jack stayed in the doorway, looking around warily, and Rhys turned back around to him looking absolutely pathetic, needy. The bruises and drying blood on his face, his scent, and overall downtrodden posture screamed needing caring for, and it appealed to all of Jack's senses.

“You gonna be okay?” Jack posed warily.

Rhys shook his head as he looked at the alpha. _Shit_. 

“Fuck… Look, I’ll patch you up kiddo, okay? I can call someone for you.”

The omega nodded distantly and Jack came in, shutting the door behind him. He shouldn’t be there, he knew. His dick wanted to be, but no. This was the last place he should be. If he was smart and quick about things though, he could be on his way to retribution-murder before the night was up.

Jack spent some time in Rhys’ medicine box, gently dabbing at the omega’s wounds as they sat on his couch. Rhys held frozen peas to his eye with his cybernetic hand. He had bruises on his torso too that angered the alpha. He was applying a salve to them that smelled minty, and helped with the pain. How could someone treat an omega about to go into heat like this?

High on the omega’s scent, his own instincts being tripped, Jack growled as he brushed fingers over the younger man’s ribs.

“If I were to tear this guy apart, what would you have to say?”

“…Can I have his job?”

Jack barked out a laughed. “Sounds like a plan.” He finished his doctoring with perhaps a few too many lingering touches, and Rhys was a bit clingy towards the alpha, a hand over his forearm. 

Jack stood up abruptly and announced that he had to leave, and would Rhys prefer someone from an agency or did he have a friend he usually called for his heats? 

“Stay? Can you stay? Please?” If he were at all in his right mind, Rhys wouldn’t have implored the older, powerful man. But CEO or not, he _needed_ an alpha. His status mattered little to the younger man. The idea of the alpha leaving was physically painful. He’d forgotten to arrange for someone to help him through things, and with his current injuries he just wanted more than anything to feel safe and cared for; curl up next to an alpha he knew would be safe, and go to sleep. 

Jack’s loins tightened at the invitation. His body was all for it, and his mind was getting distracted by the omega’s scent. But he hadn’t prepared the time off needed to care for an omega. Even if the younger man’s scent was sending him quickly into rut. “I really shouldn’t, buttercup.”

The younger man gave a mournful whimper.

“I shouldn’t, but I will.” 

Rhys made a happy sound in his throat, and Jack locked them in before settling back down on the couch with the omega. Rhys cuddled up against his side and shoulder, yelping as he knocked his swollen eye, but didn't move from the older man's side. Jack just held him, wondering what the hell he’d just signed up for with this omega from the lower levels, but pleased with the decision at the very least.

It would be a very educational week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually write a super submissive Rhys or whatever but this is a generally self-indulgent story so bear with me as I play with very common tropes haha :) 
> 
> As always, you can find me on my [tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com). :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really shouldn't have so many fics going at the same time...makes my update schedule a bit hectic and I feel like my writing is suffering cuz of it...haha...ha D: trying to stay in top of things lol hopefully this amuses you in some way xD

Jack was on his echocomm as they sat together on Rhys' couch, and he idly pet the younger man next to him as his brain went a mile a minute.

He was moving around his schedule for the week, rescheduling his meetings and sending out appropriate notices to certain departments or department heads. He'd be here a while, and all in all with hormones triggered from the omega's encroaching heat, he knew his instincts wouldn't allow him to leave the younger man, unfamiliar or not. 

Not that he wanted to anyways.

Rhys was falling asleep against his side, the peas that had been on his swollen eye all but thawed. Jack put away his comm, gently stroked at the younger man's chin, and allowed his eyes to search out the time. It was late. Very late. "Hey sweetheart, let's get you to bed, hm?"

"Nn.... 'M hungry."

Jack was hungry too now that he thought about it. The younger man's stomach growled as if on cue, and Jack smirked at that. Okay, food and then sleep. They could do that.

He untangled himself from the omega's grip and soothed him to lay down. The alpha took the bag of peas as the omega rubbed his face against the couch cushions and huffed to himself with closed eyes. 

Jack began rifling through cupboards for something quick and easy, finding a lot of ingredients that he'd be able to work with. At least the fridge was fully stocked; the younger man had had that much prepared for his heat. But he _must_ have something on hand that required little to no effort....

Maybe an omelette. That would be the fastest, easiest, and satisfying hot meal he could do.

Jack found cheese, eggs, and various other things in Rhys' fridge which he thought would make for a satisfying dinner, and quickly whipped things up in a bowl from a shelf. Dash of milk, pepper, salt.... Yeah, they'd sleep real good after this. Jack's special omelette. 

Rhys was laying on the couch intermittently whining in discomfort, both from his injuries and tiredness, as well as his encroaching heat. Jack kept shooting looks his way, muttering to the omega that he had something good for him, and five minutes later everything was done and beautiful on Rhys' Hyperion-stamped white and yellow plates.

When Jack brought the food over to him, Rhys was running his cheek up and down one of the smoother couch cushions, his tactility much increased. The material was cool against his skin and the movement hypnotic. His nostrils flared as Jack came close.

"Food, pumpkin," the older man said with a grin, setting the plate on the coffee table. "Hope you like eggs."

The omega quickly sat up, excited to be presented with food he didn't have to cook, and eagerly gobbled down the plate. Jack also shoveled his own into his mouth, ravenous, holding the plate just under his nose as he ate. He was pretty sure he'd only had coffee for lunch, and didn't remember what he'd had for breakfast. Well, he was a very busy man. CEO's didn't have time to sit down for every meal.

Rhys' stomach growled in appreciation the entire time he ate, his hunger at full force even pushing the insistence of his biology from his mind. The omelette was good and filling and warm and the food somewhat soothed the shitty day he'd had, the care put into the simple meal palpable.

Jack was a damn fine cook.

As Rhys polished off the last bite, Jack took the dishes into the kitchen and set them in the sink, rinsing them with water to be properly washed later. He came before the omega and pulled him up where he sat. Rhys happily went with the motion, and made himself comfortable in Jack's personal space.

"Thank you," he murmured gratefully, hands around the alpha. He had warm food in his belly and a warm alpha in front of him. As certain needs got satisfied, others started to rear their head.

Rhys was hanging off Jack, pressing himself to the alpha with closed eyes and evenly breathing in his scent. He had his arms gently around the older man with kneading fingers, tired but needy. Jack tenderly captured his lips, mindful of the bruises. Rhys looked up at him with a dazed look and such a sweet smile on his bruised face that the alpha wanted to wrap himself protectively around the younger man while simultaneously ripping out the attacker's spine.

"Come on pumpkin. I've got ya."

"I-I need...I need..."

Jack nosed at the unbruised side of his face. "You need a little something, hm? It starting?"

Rhys nodded, his fingertips kneading at the flesh of Jack's back, his arousal flaring up.

"Let me get you to bed, baby."

Rhys nuzzled his head into Jack's chest, and the CEO smiled and threaded his fingers through the omega's hair. He gave him a little tug to get his attention, and Rhys made a soft noise and looked up.

"Come on, honey."

Rhys gave a look behind Jack, and the alpha took the hint and moved them in the direction of the omega's bedroom. 

He didn't bother with the light, the one from the living room and kitchen providing more than enough illumination. He could see the bed, and that's all that mattered. Jack stroked at Rhys' jawline as the younger man slightly furrowed his brow, whimpering. It made the alpha smirk and kiss his chin.

"Let's get you undressed, cupcake."

The younger man was quick to disrobe, pulling his pants off and tugging at the alpha to do the same. His shirt was just hanging off his shoulders from where Jack had seen to his wounds. A simple shrug had that pooling to the floor at their feet, and Rhys was impatient that Jack wasn't as naked as fast as him.

Jack just chuckled in his throat, pleased, the scent of the omega's need thick in his nostrils as the other man tugged and pressed against him. Jack could feel him hard against his thigh as his own pants pooled at his feet, and he appreciated the state of the younger man's arousal. "I've got you, kitten, I've got you."

Rhys was kneading fingers into Jack's biceps, looking at him with a hungry, pleading gaze. "Please, just.... I need... It's just so--"

"Is there anything I should know before?" Jack asked with a smile, eyes raking over the younger man's form, bruises standing out against pale skin. He'd have to be careful. "Anything you don't like?" he checked, a thumb stroking over Rhys' hipbone.

"I-I don't like to be hit."

Jack frowned at that, slightly growling that such a thing would even need to be said. Though given how the omega's night had started, it was fair enough to say. "Do you mean spanked, sweetheart?"

"That too."

Jack growled again lightly, stroking down the younger man's ribs. "I won't do anything you don't like, okay? If there's something wrong you tell me to stop and I'll stop." The omega nodded quickly as Jack still pet at him, the eye he could see out of watching Jack with desire but trepidation. The alpha wanted to soothe all his discomfort away. "You got condoms, kitten?"

Rhys got a little squirrelly at the question, looking anywhere but the older man. "I-I do but...I um..." He trailed off, face heating as he couldn't find a nice way to say what he wanted. 

"You like it messy," Jack inferred with a chuckle. Rhys' face heated, but he nodded. "That's not a smart idea during a heat, honey."

"I'm on something," the omega quickly piped up, tugging at the older man and looking him in the face again.

"But it's a _fun_ idea," Jack amended, kissing the side of his face. "And we're gonna have a lot of fun together. Anything else? Any positions?"

"I just...don't...want to be handled roughly." His face was hotter, embarrassed, not knowing what to expect from the alpha. 

Jack knew he had a terrifying business reputation. It was only fair to be concerned, even if the encroaching heat seemed to matter more to the omega than the chance the older man might be rough with him. But fighting and fucking were far removed from one another in Jack's mind. 

"I'll be gentle with you, baby. Gentle Jack, that's my name." Rhys huffed out a laugh. "You're in good hands."

"Nothing from behind," the omega quickly added sheepishly, somewhat shuddering at the thought. "I don't like... My neck is very.... Sensitive."

That wasn't much of a big surprise to Jack. It was a vulnerable spot for omegas, both physically and emotionally. It would be easy to manipulate one, dominate them completely in applying the correct pressure and touches; practically an omega's Achilles heel. Not wanting someone unfamiliar at his back was more normal than not. "You're not the first omega to not like that, and you won't be the last. I'll leave your neck alone, sweet pea. Promise."

"Then.... I guess that's all?"

A smile curled onto Jack's face. "You speak up if it's not or you decide different. You like to be kissed, right sweetheart?"

Rhys couldn't nod fast enough and Jack just grinned, taking him up in his arms and very gently and carefully kissing all over the younger man's bruised face. Rhys pressed bodily against him, happily humming in his throat. He ground his hips into the older man and let out a groan of wanton pleasure.

Jack moved him til the omega climbed onto the bed, tugging the older man with him. Rhys was tall and lanky, a mess of limbs as he tried to get Jack closer, nearer, sooner. The alpha kissed beneath his jaw as he pressed firm hands against the younger man's chest.

"Let me take care of you, sweetheart."

Rhys nodded enthusiastically, watching him with one eye. He couldn't help not staying still, though; he wanted the alpha far too bad. He angled his head towards the older man, obviously wanting to be kissed. It was something Jack was more than willing to oblige.

The CEO was very very careful when their lips met, the younger man hissing but pushing on for more with bruised lips. It might feel good at the moment, but Jack didn't want to cause further injury. His lips would still hurt tomorrow for sure, and while pain and pleasure might somewhat mix, tomorrow it wouldn't be fun.

The alpha worked hands down his body, the omega arching as he got to his cock. It bounced against his hip excitedly, and Jack took him in hand to give a few experimental strokes. The younger man cried out in frustrated pleasure, giving him a frustrated look.

"Please? Please? I need more than-- _oooooh_."

Jack worked a finger into the younger man's slick entrance, the omega's head hitting the back of the mattress with a pleased moan. He was so hot and pretty, it made Jack ache. He worked him open with wanting groans himself, the omega dripping slick beneath him and greedily trying to get more of the older man inside him.

Jack's own cock was hard as hell and he wanted nothing more than to encase himself in that demanding heat, but he went slow, easy, and the younger man writhed beneath him. Rhys' voice made heat coil in the CEO's belly, the sounds coming out of him so needy and imploring, tugging at the man's need to please him. It made the alpha anger at the one who'd hurt such a sweet omega.

"Please? More please?" Rhys gasped out as Jack was pressing kisses to his torso as he stretched him well and good. The older man splayed a hand up his chest to tweak a nipple, and the omega's hips arched off the bed with a strangled cry up towards him. 

Jack felt a splash of something warm against him, and he grinned at the younger man, wiping himself off with the bed sheet. "I'm gonna take it that you liked that, baby."

Rhys was still whining as he gasped for breath, his orgasm reeling through him. But his cock was still hard against his abdomen. "I just... Please? It's not enough... I need _more_."

"I've got more for you right here, don't you worry." The alpha placed a kiss to his skin before removing his fingers from within the younger man. Rhys cried out defiantly at that, earning a chuckle before Jack encouraged his legs around him. He had his cock in hand, and was guiding himself against the omega's waiting hole. Rhys' cries were desperate and he grasped at the older man, impatiently trying to get him inside his body. It took everything Jack had to not ram in in one thrust. The desperate insistence of the younger man tugging and grinding was almost too much for the older man to take.

Jack was groaning and hissing in pleasure as he sank into that slick heat, and Rhys gasped beneath him, holding the alpha with legs and arms alike. He wanted him _inside_ already. Every last bit of him. 

" _Fuck_ , you feel good," Jack groaned. Rhys whined and pressed towards him, and Jack pulled out a bit only to drive in deeper. 

"Yes yes yes yes _please_ like that," Rhys rambled, his hands busy groping at the older man. Jack started a slow rhythm, thrusting into him and earning gasps and groans and sighs from the lithe omega beneath him. "More more more _please_ Jack."

Jack buried his face into the juncture of Rhys' shoulder and neck, inhaling his scent and shuddering, his hips picking up speed. How could one little omega smell so damn good? He largely ignored the impatience of the younger man, tugging and gripping at him. Instead he focused on the breathy little sounds that escaped his throat when he thrust into him just like _that_ , the way his mouth helplessly dropped open in gasp and his brow furrowed in pleasure. The way his body clenched around him when he gently captured his lips, worked his tongue into the younger man's mouth eliciting desperate moans. God he was a sweet little thing to be buried balls deep in.

"Is it good, sweetheart? You like that?" Jack asked, voice husky with strained control.

"I'm so, _so_ close Jack _please_ just _please_."

The older man grinned, nipped at his skin as he brought a hand down to encircle the omega's leaking cock. "Mm not yet baby, you want me to knot you up?" 

Rhys' fingers dug into Jack's back as his body was clenching around him, hips thrusting into the alpha's tight fist as his words turned him on. He whimpered as he wasn't coming, all that release being held up so good it nearly hurt, and Jack sped up his thrusts. His brain couldn't handle the stimulation.

"It's going to feel so good, pumpkin. So fucking good with my knot stretching you out."

"I-I-I-- Jack _please!_ " the omega cried out as the pleasure was too much, clinging hard to the alpha's body as Jack's hips hitched, giving shuddering thrusts into the younger man as he felt his knot swelling. Rhys was practically clawing at him with both hands, and Jack let up his grip, stroking the omega's cock frantically as Rhys positively _howled_. 

The younger man wasn't sure if he had momentarily blacked out from the intensity of the pleasure or not, but he could feel that between their bellies was a mess of his own release, and Jack was currently licking at his collarbone. The man's knot was snug inside him, the weighty pressure calming his overloaded brain. He couldn't think of anything that would make the moment better.

They were both catching their breath, breathing hard as hearts still beat fast. Rhys started to snicker to himself as Jack licked at him, causing the older man to pause mid-lick to look up at him, tongue between his lips.

"I think I died and went to heaven," Rhys murmured happily, his arms around the older man's back. It made the CEO snort, and he kissed the younger man's nose.

"Well you _were_ saying 'oh god oh god'. Seemed like a religious experience there, kitten," the CEO chuckled. "Was it that good?"

Rhys nodded without pretense and held the alpha to his chest, voice pleased and appealing, a smile on his face. "Stay?"

"I'm hardly in a state to go anywhere, buttercup," Jack pointed out with a light kiss to his brow, giving their lower halves a wiggle. "Neither are you."

Rhys shook his head, trying to make sense. "I mean, I like... I like..." Jack waited a few moments, and the omega couldn't seem to find what he was looking for, so he just pouted up at the older man for help. His brain was too scrambled with afterglow to find what he wanted to communicate to the older man, and mainly he just wanted to sleep.

Jack settled down upon him more heavily, boxing him in, and Rhys sighed happily. Bingo. "You like the weight, huh?"

He was nodding quickly, and closed his eyes, happy and satisfied and ready for sleep. The alpha's weight was like a steady comfort, the other man's heartbeat felt through his own chest and his knot keeping the alpha with him. "I like you."

That earned him an amused snort and a few strokes of Jack's fingers through his hair; a kiss to his temple. This omega was too precious for words, and a damn satisfying fuck.

"You're a sweet little thing aren't you, Rhysie?"

" _Yes_ ," the younger man agreed, kissing the alpha's chin and nuzzling the skin he could reach.

Jack was utterly amused. He threaded fingers through the younger man's hair, petting and kissing and soothing him until he fell asleep. He kept on gently stroking his skin until he was able to slip out of the omega and climb off him to clean them up. Then it was a glass of water on the night table, lights out, and the younger man cuddled up against him all sleepy and satisfied and cute.

Jack was grateful his plans for the week were interrupted by finding this omega. Frankly he needed a vacation, and if he was being honest, he really needed to get laid, and something as sweet as this omega didn't fall into his lap as often as one might think. He just didn't have the free time folk thought he did.

He wrapped an arm around the younger man, carefully tilted his forehead against the other, and let himself succumb to an exhausting day's sleep. They'd both more than earned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My spring break is done day after tomorrow T_T ugh I don't have enough Xanax to start teaching already again. Also it's cherry blossom season here in Japan, so that's kind of cool. It's raining pink :3
> 
> Come say hi or browse all the lovely art I reblog from amazing people at my [tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com). And as always, I drink reviews for sustenance xD haha


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is kind of long but also boring; nothing really happens. Basically some PWP so sorry haha

It was early morning when Jack woke up confused as to where he was, but then recalled the night before when the scent of a very in-heat omega hit his nostrils. _Oh yeah._ He was in a very nice situation.

The omega in question was pawing at him, kissing his skin and rubbing his cheek against Jack's chest. The older man could feel him hard against his thigh as he wrapped an arm around the younger man to pull him bodily closer. Rhys took advantage of the closeness and ground himself against the older man, the friction against his cock making him moan. 

Jack grinned at that, the sound going right to his groin as he watched the younger man pensively. He took the omega's chin in hand to get his attention, and realized the younger man could actually open his bruised eye. It took his interest for a moment as he realized the eye which had been hurt was blue, a stark contrast to the brown of his other. This omega just became a lot more curious a creature to him.

A low whine left Rhys' lips as he was focused on the alpha beneath him, eye contact making the experience more intense but not at all dissipating his need. His hips wouldn't stop moving as he slowly rutted against Jack's side, and the older man chuckled in his throat, his attention being brought a little further south.

"You need a good knotting, baby?"

A cry left Rhys at the alpha's deep tones, and he gripped the older man tighter, hips stilling. Jack laughed as the omega pressed his face flat into his chest, and the CEO gently dragged a hand through messy hair as Rhys shuddered against him, breathing heavily.

"Did you just come?"

Rhys didn't answer and instead was shakily bringing himself up on his hands. He whined in still-unsatisfied need, cock still hard, and Jack kicked off the blankets to drag the younger man over his body with a smirk.

"Please... It's so- I'm so hot," Rhys whimpered, straddling Jack to properly gyrate his lower body against the CEO. 

The older man groaned as he felt slick leaking onto him, the omega desperate and needy and hot above him. The alpha was hard just from the thick scent of the younger man, but feeling that biological need drip from the omega, he almost came himself. A delicious shiver went up Jack's back as the omega watched him with desperation, pawing at his chest.

"Let's get you some relief," the older man growled, hands on Rhys' hips stilling his movements. "Come on kitten, I got what you need right here." 

Rhys seemed to get the idea and he scrambled up on his knees to loom over the alpha. Jack had his cock in one hand and the other on Rhys' hips, directing that hot hot heat right above him. The omega was impatient and wrapped his own hand around Jack's cock behind him, and as he sank down on it with a gasp of relief, the alpha's groans echoed in the small room.

The omega wasted no time getting to work riding the alpha, too impatient to wait any longer for his body to adjust. The stretch and feel and heat made him practically purr as he was finally scratching that damn itch of need, the alpha's cock giving him delicious pressure. 

Jack's hands were over his hips and chest, brushing over and tweaking nipples which made Rhys keen with delight. His eyes were closed in concentration as he rode the older man, crying out before his body clenched around the alpha's cock. He came untouched onto the older man's belly, and Jack moaned loudly with pleasure at that hot tightness pulsating around him. The CEO grabbed the younger man's hips so he could thrust up into him, pleas and begging for his knot falling from the omega's lips. _Shit_ , that sweet voice was doing it for him.

The omega leaned forward to kiss the older man, and Jack paused to wrap a greedy hand around the back of the younger man's head to devour his mouth deeply with his tongue. They swallowed one another's moans, the sound making Jack's cock flex with warning inside the younger man, and he dragged the same hand down the omega's back to grab a handful of his ass.

Rhys sat back up to grind down hard against the alpha, his cock still shockingly hard even after coming twice. He whined for him to give him his knot, eye-contact intense and pleading.

Jack didn't realize until the younger man was staring at him and biting his lips that Rhys had an echoeye. He'd thought it was due to the bruising or his own lust-addled mind that the blue looked interesting, but he realized that that was the difference his brain had locked onto in his addled state; it was mechanical. He wanted to look at it and ask questions, but with the younger man riding him and making noises that went through him inside that sweet body, it was shoved aside until later.

Rhys was working down hard on Jack's cock with determination, and the older man grabbed both Rhys' hips to hold him still while he pounded into him from below. The omega was moaning and crying out in pleasure and repeating "yes yes _yes_!!" as Jack slammed into him. Rhys was fisting his own cock and coming with a sob once more onto Jack's chest. The alpha's knot was thickening as he still worked his hips against the younger man, groaning hard as he sealed himself up against the omega tightly, coming with a shout. 

He let his body flop back down proper with Rhys settled snug on his cock, strong exhalation of breath leaving him. They were both breathing hard in sated pleasure, and Jack grabbed the sheet to wipe himself off before the omega came to rest down atop his chest. They'd both need a shower sooner rather than later.

Jack's heart was thundering, the scent of their fucking thick in his nostrils just making him pleased with himself. The young man above him was humming in his throat happily, endorphin high running through him making him utterly content. With the demanding need to breed out of the way, Jack focused on the bruises and injuries on the younger man's body.

"How do you feel?"

Rhys gave him a lazy, blissed out smile. "...Safe."

The smile that wormed across Jack's face was genuine. Not what he expected, but pleased just the same. "That's right, you're safe with me, pumpkin." He pressed a kiss to Rhys' forehead with a satiated smile, and gently stroked over his back. "How about your hurts?"

The omega made a noise in his throat as a frown came over his face, and just as quickly left. "I'm okay."

Jack drew Rhys' flesh hand up to his face and covered it in kisses. The omega looked at his own hand almost jealously and brought his face to Jack's lips instead, kissing and nipping and tasting the alpha's mouth. A pleased sound left the CEO and he continued to stroke and soothe the omega's skin while they laid there in the afterglow.

Rhys was laying on his chest listening to his heartbeat soothingly, mouthing at Jack's jawline as his flesh hand played with Jack's ear. The alpha allowed his fingers to knead and stroke over the omega's ass, and Rhys chuckled when he dipped where ass met thigh. It made him clench around Jack's knot, and the alpha groaned.

"You ticklish, sweetheart?"

Rhys offered him a blissed out smile and a nod. Jack kept the eye contact they were making, focused on the bruised, blue-eye as he looked at the younger man.

"You got an echoeye?"

"Mm."

Jack stroked his face very very gently with the pads of his fingers. "Your company file needs to be updated." Rhys just smiled at that. "Can I have a look, sweet pea?"

Rhys more than willingly got closer to the alpha's face, kissing his lips and closing his eyes when he did it. Jack grinned against those soft lips and then held the younger man's face between both his hands. He got a pout for being taken away from the older man's lips, but Jack's speculation was focused on the bruised and mismatched flesh.

"...Is it damaged?" Rhys asked with worry, brow slightly furrowed as he studied Jack's own blue and green eyes.

"Not that I can tell. How's your vision, pumpkin?"

"My eye hurts."

"It's bruised to hell, baby." Jack stroked a thumb up the undamaged side of Rhys' face before carefully fitting his palm over the younger man's good eye. "Look at me. How is it?"

Rhys was looking at him a moment before the eye illuminated itself in blue, allowing Jack to see the fine machinery focused on him as the omega looked at him. It was very delicate, otherwise imperceptible, and expertly made. It looked good on the younger man.

A grin spread its way to Rhys' face, his hands contracting on the older man's warm shoulders. "We're already knotted."

Jack quirked a brow at the younger man, half smirking. "We are," he said in a way that questioned why they were stating the obvious. 

"It says you're super turned on," the omega told him by way of explanation. His voice was filled with utter amusement, hands kneading Jack's shoulders. "I scanned you."

Jack laughed, the movement bouncing the omega slightly on his chest. Adding biometric analysis to the echoeye system was money well spent. He stroked the hand covering Rhys' eye through the omega's hairline, his voice an amused growl as he played with the hair at the nape of his neck. "What else does it say, sugar?"

"A lot of lies," Rhys told him with a smug look. "Your dick isn't as big as all that, Jack."

The alpha had to hold him bodily with both arms so his laughs didn't make the younger man fall. Rhys was lightly chuckling, watching the alpha with both brown and blue eyes now. Jack wiped a tear from his own as he grinned at the pretty, too-smug man laying on top of him. This was more entertaining than he'd ever thought possible.

"That information is based on omega satisfaction, sweetheart. On a scale of one to ten."

"It says _twelve_."

"I pack a lot of punch," Jack said with a chuckle as he gave the younger man a little roll of his hips. Rhys' eyes shuddered closed in pleasure as Jack's knot tugged at him, and he opened them again to shake his head at the CEO who just shamelessly grinned back. "That information is from how it _feels_."

"I've never heard of anyone that big, alpha or otherwise." Jack just still laughed. "That's terrifying, Jack. That would be-- You're already _huge._ "

The alpha gave a growl of appreciation in his throat, kissing the omega's cheek. "Stroking my ego, sweetheart? You are a sweet little thing aren't you?"

"You don't need it," Rhys scoffed. Jack was on the larger side for alphas, as far as Rhys' experience went, with an ego to match. Nothing he couldn't take with the onset of his heat, though. Rhys was grateful his echoeye was full of lies. The thought of something that huge being inside of him was inconceivable. 

Jack leaned up with a smile, pecking his lips against Rhys'. "Well everything I need I've already got right here, so don't you worry sugar, Big Jack is gonna take good care of you."

Rhys snickered at that and went for the older man's smug lips again, kissing and tasting with pleasure and making happy sounds as he did. They made out for some time, until such as Jack's knot unswelled, but by then Rhys was hard again from the older man's kisses, and Jack rolled him in the sheets to take him once more.

\--

The omega was asleep budged up next to him, belly full of good dinner and sated from a previous knotting.

Jack was reading up on the younger man's company file more thoroughly than his initial review. The omega next to him was resting, the sheets were clean, and Jack had nothing else to see to at the moment so he occupied himself with the younger man's bio.

Rhys was fairly younger than him; that much had already been apparent to the older man. He had multiple qualifications in programming, engineering, and surprisingly fashion design. That was unexpected, though Jack supposed that everyone had hobbies. 

His right arm was an older but not ancient model of Hyperion tech, reportedly installed shortly after he'd began working at Hyperion. There were status notes in his file about his eye.

Application for echoeye program: **granted**. 

Application for cybernetic interfacing: **granted**. 

Application for experimental upgrades: **pending**. 

Jack did a quick search through cybernetics to find information on Rhys' echoeye. Not many people had those, so the information was fairly easy to find and copy into the younger man's company file. Jack checked out the upgrades the omega had applied for; some improved computing power and remote accessibility to third party devices. Sounded like fun. Jack fast-tracked him through that, granting the upgrade with a smirk.

There were other things in his file which didn't necessarily interest the alpha. His weight, height, endotype, basic biology notes as part of his cybernetic surgeries. Then something else caught his eye: a denied request for transfer to another department. And another. And one for a completely unrelated department well-below the younger man's abilities. All denied. 

It made the alpha feel uneasy and a low growl left him. The omega next to him moved with an answering whine, and Jack laid a heavy hand on the younger man's neck. His breathing evened out and he slipped back into deep sleep.

Jack dug deeper into Rhys' transfer requests, all denied by a Trent Howard. He pulled the man's file up, finding him to be head of the department the omega currently worked in; the "boss" which had denied him heat-leave and was responsible for the bruises marring the younger man's attractive face.

The alpha's blood boiled as he looked at the picture of the man. Sandy hair coiffed and a smarmy smile that seemed full of arrogance and self-importance. Alpha; also younger than Jack by some years but senior to Rhys; various rise in positions under his belt in a relatively quick manner. His qualifications were in public relations, advertising, securities, and human relations. None of the programming or engineering that was necessary of his position. He had one certificate for debugging from some off-station company Jack didn't recognize.

What an utter load of bullshit. This whole thing had stink all over it.

He checked further into Rhys' department, wondering just what kind of morons he was employing now and if this was indicative of how that department was being run. The omega held skills valuable to his work and position, but the head didn't have shit. What the hell was going on on that floor?

Rhys' coworkers were much the same story as the sleeping omega. Programming degrees, engineering qualifications, hardware specialization, software innovations; all with good references and credentials. And many with similarly-denied requests for transfer despite personal productivity. It didn't make sense. 

Until, of course, Jack realized that the majority of the employees on that floor were _omegas_. That threw him right through a loop. 

There was a healthy mix of endotypes on Helios. He didn't think any one group necessarily outnumbered another enough for notice. That this floor was primarily omegas was a shock. There was one alpha in the entire bunch-- married to an omega in the same department- and a total of two betas. This was not some random occurrence, and it spoke volumes as to the character of the alpha in charge of them all. Jack was getting suspiciously angrier as he was making more connections. This alpha thought he could lord over a little kingdom of omegas, huh? The CEO was going to have a little fist to heart with the man, starting with what he'd done to Rhys.

Jack closed out the personnel files, instead looking for security footage from the night previous. It only required locating the camera with access to Rhys' little cubicle, and hacking the memory banks to pull it up before him. 

It proved to be a huge mistake.

He backed the time stamp on the footage back several hours previous to when he'd first encountered Rhys. The omega went about his duties at his desk among his coworkers doing much the same things. He got coffee a few times, answered his comm, pretty normal stuff. 

Jack fast-forwarded as he watched Rhys take speedy sips of coffee, get up to a neighboring cubicle, back to his own, up to another with a smile, and then he disappeared for some time before coming back visibly different, shoulders slumped and rattled.

The alpha frowned as he rewound it and looked at the time stamp from when Rhys had left to when he'd come back. Twenty-four minutes. Where had he gone for twenty-four minutes?

Jack checked other camera feeds from around the same time, and it showed the omega going into his boss' office, then coming out some time later. 

The older man didn't realize his breath was coming faster as a shiver went up his spine, and he looked for other footage. But apparently there were no cameras in that office. Or if there were, they were disabled.

He could feel fire and venom in his veins, hands clenching, wondering what had happened in there. Enhancing the footage didn't show him anything to make conclusions over. He compared paused images of Rhys before and after he'd entered the office. Hair, clothes, everything seemed perfectly in place leaving in the same state he'd entered. Only the younger man's expression and set of his shoulders were any different, his body language deflated.

Jack registered the younger man's hot breath against his thigh, his sweet face bruised but relaxed in sleep. He had to clench his hand into a fist to stop it from shaking before he gently threaded fingers through the omega's hair a few times. He watched him several minutes in thought before he turned back to the footage he'd pulled up.

The Rhys on the screen didn't get up to talk to coworkers or visit for the next few hours. Friends came and left- telling him goodbye for the day, Jack assumed- but Rhys didn't make small talk or anything as he diligently worked. One by one everyone eventually left until the automatic lights turned off and left the young man only illuminated with his own cubicle lighting and computer screen as he worked frantically.

Jack returned it to normal speed as it neared the hour in which he'd found the omega, and the Rhys on the screen looked back with worry at something that had caught his attention.

That something ended up being the scum-sucking alpha from the personnel file. The omega was in his chair still working and speaking to the man without looking at him. The alpha casually leaned against his cubicle wall as he spoke to the younger man. Rhys paused from his typing, looking up, and the alpha had taken the omega's chin in hand and gotten up close. 

That only happened for a moment before Rhys jumped out of his chair and backed up, shaking his head and saying something as he stared unblinking at the alpha. The other man pushed in his desk chair and was speaking with his hands, motioning to Rhys and saying something that still had the omega shaking his head.

The alpha on screen motioned to Rhys' computer and back to the omega, crowding into his space. The expression on Rhys' face as the alpha got in close boiled Jack's blood. He could feel a growl in his throat he wasn't aware he was making as the alpha on screen was getting handsy with the omega. He had Rhys trapped in his arms while the omega was obviously pleading away, pushing at him, the alpha scenting his throat while the omega tried to keep his face from the other man. He was still speaking, words Jack could recognize from repetition. _Let go of me._

The alpha was speaking again as Rhys listened with wide eyes, still moving in on him and this time kissing up the younger man's throat towards his lips. Rhys' movements were getting more frantic, and as the man's mouth closed on his own, Jack saw the bite that Rhys had claimed he'd given the other man.

The action was instantaneous, Rhys' vicious movement and flick of his head as the alpha was an explosion of limbs. The omega took an elbow to the face as the alpha was rough in getting off him and pushing away, storming out of the cubicle and sending stuff flying in a flurry of angry movement while holding his bloodied face. 

Rhys stood a few moments just breathing while Jack watched with eyes glued to the screen, his own heart racing. He realized after a moment that the younger man was crying, wiping at his face and shaking as he looked helplessly around his cubicle. He stayed like that in shock a few moments before he violently turned around and kicked his desk. Jack realized that must have been the noise he'd heard that night. It was only a few more moments before Jack himself eventually showed up, and Rhys had backed himself into a corner in defense. 

The CEO continued watching until he'd left with the younger man off screen, and he felt an intense instinctive surge of aggression, and protectiveness towards the omega sleeping next to him. He coldly looked at the blank screen again, mind coming up with the various things he'd like to do to the other alpha when Rhys stirred next to him with a whine.

The omega put a hand on his thigh and looked up at him with a curious frown. "...Jack?" The alpha turned his attention on Rhys as the younger man scooted even closer to him, tentatively wrapping the hand on his thigh around Jack's waist. He was watching Jack with worry. "What's wrong?"

Jack realized he was still growling, and gave his head a shake and cleared his throat as he brought a hand to stroke down the omega's arm. "Nothing, kitten. Don't you worry 'bout nothin'." Rhys whined as he watched the older man, and Jack bodily turned himself to embrace the omega and pepper kisses over his skin. 

It didn't take much stroking and kisses before Rhys was writhing in need, whatever concerns he'd had to waking to the alpha's growls completely gone from his head. 

The alpha scooted himself down, kissing a trail from the omega's lips, across his nipples and torso, all the way down to his throbbing cock. Jack spent time really thoroughly blowing the younger man, giving more than adequate attention to his balls and cock equally, kissing along the omega's inner thighs and working fingers in and out of him while he incessantly moaned in pleasure. Rhys came twice just from Jack's mouth alone, and he was begging the alpha to knot him, please, he'd do anything just _fuck him already_. Jack was more than happy to comply, and went about fucking the younger man just as thoroughly as he'd blown him, making him come completely apart.

Rhys was practically a useless puddle of satisfaction when Jack was done with him, wrapping arms around the older man with a happy noise and falling back asleep soon after. 

Jack remained awake with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as of this chapter I've got 33 published borderlands fics on AO3, but on the top of my tumblr I have a Masterpost to 72 fics (inclusive of those here) posted.... Only 2 aren't rhack >_>
> 
> So yeah, maybe come follow me sweethearts <3 I post a lot of shorter stuff at my [tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com).
> 
> And yes I'm just as shocked as you that is a LOT of fic I'm queen of garbage land D:


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up being revised like three times and heavily edited for flow. 
> 
> Then it got like 2k words longer. Sorry :O it starts off slow but I think it builds? Probably cuz Rhys spends most of the chapter asleep xD bear with me T_T

Jack was grateful that the peak of Rhys' heat was seemingly passed, and he could laze about without major concern over the younger man. Not that he wasn't having fun, but damn, he didn't think he could get this exhausted just from fucking, not to mention keeping the omega hydrated and fed. The ordeal-- one which he would _gladly_ go through again and again- was rather more exhausting than he recalled heats being.

It absentmindedly reminded him he was getting on in years, which he immediately pushed from his mind with an inward sneer. He was still a bandit-killer badass alpha in his prime, and he could out-fuck anyone like a champ. He just really took pride in the quality of a good, _proper_ fucking. That was it. Giving it his all. Put some muscle and elbow grease into things. Yes. Nothing wrong with paying close attention to what one was doing.

The omega deeply asleep next to him would have attested to that. Rhys was the very picture of satisfaction, so Jack found no argument in his sound logic. The alpha was just very dedicated to the things he did. Yup. And overall, it was a good tiredness.

Rhys was curled in on himself in sleep facing the alpha. His forehead touched the older man's chest as Jack laid on his side watching the younger man sleep. Warm breath ghosted over the CEO's skin as Jack held him with an arm over his hip, stroking soft skin. Sweet little trusting omega... And a spitfire when he was demanding to be fucked.

The alpha had given him several hickeys over his neck and collar, the marks fresher and much more friendly than the omega's facial bruising. Jack had had to be extra careful with that as Rhys had become completely heat crazed. Currently though, the younger man wasn't as madly hot as days prior, and that made him somewhat easier to manage. Getting food and water in him had been an uphill battle at the worst of it when all the younger man had wanted was sex, but now things were more measured out; more doable. 

It was fun, of course. He hadn't had crazy marathon sex in a very long time, and he reveled in the things the scent of the omega brought out of him; feelings, instincts, and an inner calm and focus. The desire to put the needs of the desperate omega before his own. It was oddly... Nice. Nice and felt _right._

He smirked to himself thinking the last twenty-four hours over. He had easily fucked the younger man on every available surface and space in the apartment. He'd had him on the couch twice, on the kitchen counter, against the front door with those long gorgeous legs wrapped around him pleading for more.... That particular memory was one the alpha would hold close to his heart. 

The younger man had also ridden him on the floor next to the coffee table, demanded to be fucked in the tub, and Jack had nearly gotten prickers in his ass when they'd knocked over a small flowering cactus Rhys had on his desk. That would have made for an unforgettable heat, absolutely. Cactus to the ass would have been a new one in Jack's book.

The gently sleeping omega next to him was unrecognizable from the insatiable creature of only hours before. They'd worked a decent amount of arousal right out of the younger man, and it appeared the worst of the heat was over. Seemed like he was actually managing some decent rest.

Jack stroked the skin of the omega and kissed his shoulder as he listened to him breathe, contemplating the younger man's person. 

Rhys was seriously pretty, facial bruises notwithstanding. Those legs of his went on for days; he had far more tattoos than Jack; and his cybernetic additions made him a rather unique individual. Not to mention he smelled delectable. The alpha knew that any omega in heat would smell good-- that was just common knowledge- but he couldn't remember one smelling as good as this one. Like fresh rain on hot asphalt. It was striking and thick and washed over his senses, keeping his attention solely focused on the younger man. He found Rhys captivating.

He wondered just how addled his own brain was by the scents the omega was giving off, and how much of it was genuine interest in the pretty younger man. Would he still be interested once the heat was over and instinct wasn't propelling him? 

He hadn't gotten to speak to him much to decide either way, and the past few hours, most conversation had been systematic grunts and groans between the two of them. 

But Jack found his mind supplying daydreams of getting the younger man in his office or having him on his own plush sheets at home. Plowing him through another heat on every surface of the penthouse. The alpha's mind went to the thought of those long legs wrapped around his waist as he held him against the window and a glowing view of Elpis, and he hummed thickly in his throat. 

Yes, he'd _much_ like to have this omega through another heat. And he didn't think he'd be turned down, evidence in the younger man's closet lending creed to the idea. Jack had found a rare, life-sized poster of himself put up inside the closet door. At first it had startled him, then he'd smirked.

Jack's face plastered around the public spaces of Helios was fairly standard. He could recall the company issued propaganda in the cubicle where he'd found the younger man, but hadn't thought too much of it. He was the CEO, and he was handsome. Of course his face would be everywhere.

The closet poster, however, in the privacy of Rhys' own home (where it was decidedly hidden like some guilty pleasure) definitely told a broader story. _That_ poster wasn't like what was plastered around Helios, but what he would call more vintage; definitely a few years old. Parts of the poster had seen more wear by human hands than others, he'd realized. So the omega was handsy with this one.

It wasn't anything at all risqué or indecent, but the print was from a shoot quite a while ago which Jack had really liked. He'd come off radiating an air of power and confidence, a sexual charge of authority and dominance to his pose that drew in the onlooker's eyes. Those posters had sold like hot cakes in their initial run and were hard to find now. That Rhys had one really stroked his ego. Maybe he'd sign it for the younger man.

For the moment, while his mind was awake and his body didn't want to sleep, he could put his energy towards making their next meal. It had been hours since they'd last ate, and the omega was beginning to sleep a bit less fitfully now that the worst was over, so he'd need food in him soon. That was a feat Jack could handle, no sweat.

Jack kissed his temple, tucked the blanket around him, and got out of bed to evaluate the damage to the younger man's pantry. 

They'd eaten all the fresh food Rhys had in the fridge, most of the bread, and the canned tuna fish was long since gone. Jack begrudgingly worked with frozen stuff as he dug out ingredients for something filling to feed the omega. Maybe he should order some groceries delivered to this apartment? Two more days and even the frozen stuff would start looking good. He had a regular delivery guy; shouldn't be hard to get him to this address, and the beta was always discrete. 

A frightened shriek caught Jack's attention and had him rushing the short distance back to the bedroom as Rhys was awake and wide-eyed with fear. The younger man was sitting up breathing hard and wiping at his eyes as Jack was all alert and ready for a fight. His brain told him nothing was wrong, but his body wanted to attack something, nostrils flaring and searching for scent of a threat. Finding none, he went to the younger man as the omega reached out for him, sobbing.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Jack asked, body-checking the younger man with large splayed palms against his torso as the omega trembled. "Does anything hurt weird?"

Rhys shook his head, practically climbing into the alpha's lap to run his cheek up and down Jack's throat, inhaling shaky breaths and desperately needing reassurance as he shivered. "I... a nightmare..." he admitted with hitched breathing, too disturbed to be embarrassed and still reeling from the realness. "And I'm... I didn't..."

Jack snorted with relief. "Nothing can get you when I'm around, kitten." Jack held him with an arm at his waist and another in his hair. He scented the younger man, smelling fear but also arousal as Rhys wiggled in his grip. He pet him for several more moments and gently kissed across his skin, gently shushing and soothing him as the omega held to him tightly, sobs fully dissipating.

Rhys was pawing at the alpha pleadingly, mouthing at his skin. Fear from whatever he'd dreamed was being quickly overtaken by throbbing need between his legs. "...Please?"

"I've got you, sweetheart. Don't you worry. I've got you."

\--

Rhys was laying on Jack's chest and cuddling close. He didn't stop kneading fingers at the alpha's shoulder as he had his nose at the man's throat. His breathing and heart rate were evening out and the scent of the older man was reassuring and calming. Between the warmth of the CEO and the alpha's knot tying them together, Rhys felt safe and calm and at peace, completely happy.

Jack was stroking at his back, enjoying the younger man's slick, warm body snug around his cock. He hummed appreciatively in his throat as the younger man mouthed at him. "Better?"

"Hn."

The alpha kissed his temple. "What was your nightmare about before, sugar?"

Rhys made a displeased noise in his throat. 

"Shh..." Jack pet at him and kissed his head once more. "You don't have to say. Never mind sweetheart.

"No, it... It was... I wanted...I wanted you to...to..."

Jack snickered as Rhys' body clenched around him subconsciously. He sighed with pleasure. Not hard to garner what he was trying to say. "You wanted my knot, baby?"

Rhys nodded, and pressed firmly closer to the older man's skin, inhaling as he rubbed at his bruised eye. "It was you... And then it wasn't. It... It.... _He_..."

The alpha growled lowly in his throat as he embraced the younger man tightly, petting him firmly. It wasn't difficult for his brain to supply what the omega must have dreamed. His bruises were going to take some time to fully dissipate, and who knew how long the memory would need.

Jack pet his hair and kissed his temple while he gently shushed him. "I've got you, you don't need to think of anything else but me, kitten. You're safe with Jack. Completely safe."

Rhys made a pleased noise as he agreed, mouthing at Jack's skin. "Yeah."

\--

Jack had worked himself up to a right alpha fury as the omega's words kept replaying themselves in his head several hours later. His mind was creating various scenarios each more upsetting than the last and it was making his heart race and blood boil. He had a name and a face and video mannerisms to put to the man who had hurt the omega, and it was only making him angrier as he recalled how terrified Rhys had been when he'd first encountered Jack.

Jack hadn't asked for content of the dream; his colorful imagination provided more than enough. Rhys' shaken voice and trembling stuck with the alpha. Dream or not, Jack was too wound up and livid to sleep anymore, his foot twitching beneath the covers as he tried to will himself to calm down, but all he wanted to do was rip something to shreds. Perhaps that's exactly what he _should_ do.

He looked at the omega next to him, then at his comm; mid afternoon on a Thursday. Perfect. 

He carefully rolled out of bed and found his clothes from days previous, grimacing as he didn't feel at all fresh. That was okay. These clothes would probably need to be burned after he was done with his task anyways. And he wasn't going to bother with a shower when he was just going to get filthy again, running hands through his hair with little care. He'd clean up at his office afterwards.

He gave a look at the omega, gauging exactly what he was about to do. His instincts were at war with themselves. On the one hand, he wanted to curl himself protectively about the omega and not leave his side. Guard the domain from any threats and be there to breed the pretty young thing if need be. On the other, he had a bloodlust raging through him with such energy that he knew it wouldn't go away until he'd killed something; the desire tantamount to protecting the omega he currently had a claim on. There was a present threat to his omega, and it was his duty to destroy it. 

He supposed with the most recent fucking and the younger man being fed, that Rhys was out for a while. If the time Jack had spent observing thus far was to be believed, he had at least two hours before the omega would need anything. 

Well, Jack wouldn't even need half that 

"Sleep baby," Jack said with a whisper against his forehead, pressing his lips to the omega's heated skin. "I'll be back."

He locked the younger man in, and made his way across the station to the department in which he'd first encountered the omega. He snarled at any alpha that got too close to him, and most people jumped out of his way on principle. His steps were sure as his back was tense with instinctual urge. He knew the exact office to where he was heading.

\--

When he entered the floor which he'd first set foot on four days ago, the thing Jack immediately noticed was the scent. So many omegas in one place hit him like a ton of bricks and instantly took his attention.

It wasn't that omegas smelled a certain way outside of a heat, but this many around him got his heart beating a little faster and made him stand a little straighter, feeling a bit more predatory in a way that had nothing to do with coming straight from an omega in heat. He felt more alpha at the very core of the word. It was a feeling he normally got when walking into the room of a business Hyperion was about to take over, or more similar to when he'd crushed Dahl. It was a weird rush of power and strength, alpha instincts surging at the fact. Superiority and dominance at the head of it.

But he wasn't in cutthroat corporate takeover mode, nor was he in combat. He was just in the middle of a normal department amidst a sea of omegas, and yet he felt hyped up in a way that had nothing to do with the reason he was there. It only worked to make him further seethe. This kind of cultivated atmosphere was bullshit even more than he had previously assumed. He wondered the effect it had on the omegas there; if they felt more subjugated. His thoughts went to Rhys and he growled in his throat. He couldn't wait to meet the asshole who lorded over this kingdom face to face.

His presence shocked a lot of the people working there, some to silence, others to excited murmurs. Aside from the presence of a rare alpha in their department, it was none other than _Handsome Jack_ himself, the top alpha. Why was he down there? Was there a scheduled inspection? Had the boasts of their boss actually rang true, and _this_ was the kind of Hyperion that Handsome Jack would personally approve of? Why was he there?

Jack caught bits and pieces of conversation as he walked through the department and past Rhys' own workstation, a trace of the man's scent coming to him. He spared a glance into the cubicle, noting someone had tidied up a bit. A tingle of anticipation ran up his spine as he clenched and unclenched his fists as he approached the head office with placard reading "Trent Howard". He grit his teeth at the name, hosts of images conjuring in his mind.

Jack opened the office to the alpha in charge of the floor with no hesitation, surprising the man inside as well as a short ginger omega. She jumped away from the man's desk as if grateful for the interruption, and made her way past the CEO with head respectfully inclined towards the alpha. The scent of fear entering Jack's nostrils as she passed only served to incite him, and what he saw as she passed was unmistakable relief on her face. 

A venomous grin worked its way onto his own face as he turned his attention to the flustered alpha at the head of the room. The man seemed shell-shocked.

"H-handsome Jack! Sir! It-it's an unexpected honor!" the sandy-haired man stammered, brushing imaginary wrinkles from his clothes.

"Is it now?" the CEO asked, his very presence overwhelming the room and keeping the other alpha confined to the space at the head of the office. Jack slowly approached the desk, his body thrumming in anticipatory excitement. Deep chuckles left him, knowing he'd satisfy every urge running through him.

He studied the other alpha, heart rate picking up in scrutiny. There was a scar at the man's mouth-- a tear down his lip, angry and red and still fresh- but flesh knit together and on its way to fully healed. Such damage being so quick on the mend spoke to having been healed with expensive Hyperion tech. It boiled Jack's blood thinking that that had been what his omega had had to do. And the younger man looked way worse than this asshole did.

Jack was restraining himself through sheer force of will alone not to wrap his hands around the alpha's windpipe and throw him across the room. He stood before the man and commanded with a single finger. "Up."

The alpha immediately hopped up from the chair he was in and vacated the space for Jack to set himself down. 

Jack plopped into the chair as he watched the other alpha nervously trying to figure out why he was there, moving to the opposite side of the desk. The scent of the other man entering his nostrils would have annoyed Jack under _normal_ circumstances, scent of the alpha's musk on the possessions around him.

But that this was the scent of another alpha while Rhys' heat scent clung to Jack's flesh-- still fresh in his nostrils- and that it was instinctually a competitor-- an alpha who had tried to force himself on Rhys- it had Jack's blood singing to _do_ something about the scent in his nose. 

_Patience_ , he told himself. _Patience._

Jack watched the other alpha with alert, dangerous eyes to which the other man seemed to not notice. Another mistake in a long list of sins. He was picking up Jack's smell though, that much was clear in the way his nostrils flared and he seemed nervous and confused. Picking up Rhys as well, maybe.

"W-what can I do for you, sir?" The man seemed flustered, speechless, and foolishly excited by the CEO's presence. He didn't comprehend the waiting destruction that was sitting in his chair.

"This department certainly has a lot of omegas, doesn't it?" Jack stated, watching the other man with restraint. "Much higher concentration than any others I've seen. Scent really hits you walking in the door."

The other alpha was surprised, seemingly pleased, and offered Jack a half-smile. "Oh well, yes. We've got quite a few," the other alpha agreed, wondering if this was the reason of the visit. "I think my department is one of the most forward-thinking in the hiring of omegas in all of Helios, sir," he said as if it was a matter of pride. "I-is that why you're here?"

Jack ignored the question. "You employ primarily omegas?"

The question was judgmental, but not taken for the way Jack meant. The alpha thought he was nonplussed with the workforce endotype since he was an alpha himself. Jack had meant it as being seriously suspicious. Apparently this alpha was not the brightest crayon in the box. 

"People don't give omegas the credit they should, in my opinion," the other alpha phrased carefully, understanding the CEO's visit to be department-based.

"Really now?"

"Oh yes," the alpha confirmed, not realizing he was happily about to dig his own grave. "Our productivity is rather high, if I do say so myself," the man preened. "Their work ethic for one is impeccable with the right motivation."

Jack snorted without amusement. Must be really easy to create a 'work ethic' when intimidating them through biology and not allowing transfers. "Really."

"A properly motivated omega is a good worker. We have an excellent sense of camaraderie on this floor," the man boasted, beginning to assume Jack was there about their productivity levels. "Not a single transfer out. You can check the numbers on that," he said with a confident chuckle. "We're quite the model system."

Jack leaned forward as he spoke. "Now see I was wondering about that," Jack began, his voice deceptively even and calm for the way his hand dug into his pant leg with the urge to crush/annihilate/kill kill kill. "I'd think it would greatly _cut into_ productivity what with all the heat leave," Jack spoke up, watching the man as his fingers twitched. "More omegas means more absences."

"Oh, no sir, quite the contrary," the man laughed, missing the growl that worked its way out of Jack's throat. "They _know_ they have heats which will cut into productivity, which only makes them work that much harder when they're here." His smile rankled Jack, but the other alpha just continued on. "Actually, I tend to find that after heats, the omegas are dying to get back to work. After being laid up useless and all." He laughed crudely. Jack's nails dug into his thigh. "They crave the stability and usual expectations of work here. My omegas--"

" _Your_ omegas?"

He laughed and brushed it off as if it was a careless, non-concerning slip of the tongue. "Well, being the head alpha down here, my _employees_ -," he spared Jack a conspiratory smirk which had the older man growling, "-are properly motivated to want to do their best. The numbers all check out. Omegas respond quite well to alpha authority," the man confided to Jack as if they were friends, or worse, _equals_. Jack barely suppressed the snarl that wanted out of his throat.

The man continued his ego-stroking as Jack contemplated what he wanted to do most to the pompous waste of space before him. Bullets would be too quick. Strangling? Not messy enough but it would shut him up. A mix of the two perhaps? He was definitely going to return the facial bruises marring Rhys. Could he restrain himself enough for torture? His instincts wanted blood blood _blood_ for days.

"-they take their heat leave, and come back refreshed and eager to please after the absence. Easy as that."

" _Easy as that,_ hm?"

"Yes sir. Omegas want an alpha to take charge. It's part of their natural makeup; genetic coding. I'm sure I don't need to tell _you_ that." Jack only stared at him, and the man didn't know when to shut up. "I just use that instinctual drive to my advantage."

Jack didn't know how he kept from launching himself across the desk, instead fluidly getting out of the chair and crossing the desk space calm and collected. His restraint was hanging on by quickly snapping threads as he approached. "Is that what you did with Rhys?"

"Who?"

"The omega you tried to force yourself on four nights ago," Jack growled as he got closer. "The one who you wanted heat leave 'proof' from."

A look passed on the man's face in sudden realization, face paling as it all became clear, but he continued to play dumb, eyes flicking to the cameras in his office. "I don't know what you're--"

"You regularly terrorize your subordinates by forcing yourself on them?"

Jack was baring his teeth at the other man, and it seemed like the other alpha was starting to understand the very real danger he was in. He turned his back on Jack as if to make his quick escape. It was the wrong move.

Jack kicked the man's knee hard from behind before he could get very far, sending him sprawling to the floor with a thud, shout of pain and surprise. Jack then took out the gun he kept strapped to his thigh and shot him in the leg to keep him in one spot.

It wasn't a mortal wound; with access to a doctor, he'd make a full recovery considering he didn't bleed out. Jack wouldn't allow that to be an option though. The man was screaming in pain on the floor as he clutched at his leg, and Jack was circling him like one might a prey animal scenting weakness.

"Do the cameras in here work?" Jack only got whimpers in response. He kicked at the man's other leg and got a howl of pain, repeating himself.

"Y-yes," the man sobbed in fear, clutching his wound as blood pooled on the floor. 

"And you turn them off when you've got an omega in here, don't you? I bet they're off right now," Jack growled, fingers itching against his gun as he decided whether he wanted to put another bullet in the man. 

The alpha didn't answer his question, and Jack crouched down to get in his space, digging his other hand into the bullet wound and making the man howl in pain.

"YES! YES THEY'RE OFF!!"

Jack removed his hand, holstering his weapon as he growled, unblinking. "Did you fuck him?"

The man was stammering pleas and telling Jack that this was all a misunderstanding. The CEO took him by the neck, squeezing, getting the attention of panicked, wild eyes. "I _said_ ," Jack growled lowly, his voice deadly as it clawed its way out of his throat. "Did. You. _Fuck_. Him?"

"W-who?" The other alpha asked mournfully, only increasing Jack's fury. The fact he even had to ask spoke to the multitude of mistakes the man was wracking up. The thought of how many workers the man must've fucked had him snarling on Rhys' behalf.

"The one that gave you _this_." Jack grabbed the man's chin with his other hand, bloody from the gunshot wound. Frightened eyes widened as the alpha realized the CEO was talking about the scar.

"Wha- _him?_ No no no not him no," the man quickly answered, hoping for mercy where he knew there would be none. "If he would have just let--"

Jack didn't let him finish as his fist made contact with the side of the man's face. The dull thud of fist against skull was sickening, Jack's rings leaving deep bloody gashes in the man's flesh.

The other alpha was screaming in pain, the realization that he was going to be murdered finally fully sinking in, and he began to fight back as Jack wound back for a second punch. 

Jack didn't feel the man bite him, nor did he register the kicks or the weak arms that tried to shunt him off as he pummeled the other alpha's face, blood specks flying everywhere. Even if the man wasn't weakened by the bullet wound, Jack had muscular strength and primal alpha rage on his side trying to eradicate and absolutely destroy the threat to his omega. 

Jack was pulverizing the man's face, sickening sounds and moans and shrieks coming as Jack called him every manner of scum under the sun. And when that wasn't enough, his hands wrapped completely around the alpha's throat, squeezing and reveling in the collapse of airways and gurgle of blood. Something must have pierced through in his rage because there was a spray of blood that painted the wall momentarily until the pressure cut off.

The man had long since stopped moving, more a useless meat doll than a person now, but Jack's raging alpha brain didn't stop. Jack was still pounding bits of bone and flesh into the floor by the time he realized the mess beneath him was long dead, the threat completely destroyed, everything some shade of red.

He sat back on his haunches, breathing hard, heart thundering in his chest. He was still angry-- angry that he couldn't kill the piece of shit again for all the distress he'd put Rhys and countless other omegas through- but he was satisfied with the mess beneath him and the ache in his hands. Everything was warm and dark and smelled of copper, and some animal part of the CEO was satisfied.

His instincts were singing on having protected his omega, wiping out that which had been a challenge on his claim. He picked himself up, body a little adrenaline shaky but just fine. He surveyed the mess proudly. 

There was blood all over the office as well as pieces of tissue sticking to a nearby wall, and as he walked it also stuck to his shoes, leaving bloody footprints in his wake. It was an absolute mess he'd created, and there was just as much on him as there was on the floor. It was absolutely glorious. There wasn't exactly a single epicenter of violence as the other alpha _had_ tried to get away from him (and miserably failed), but more like a splatter left from Jack's destruction.

Jack left the office absolutely soaked in blood, people jumping out of his way or shrieking in fear and shock. An omega that made the mistake of meeting Jack's eyes was tasked to please call up the janitors. Or a team of janitors. And Jack went on his way leaving a bloody trail behind him.

He mused to himself about the new color he'd given the office, and just what it was that he'd accomplished. The mess the janitors had to look forward to was not pretty. A mop or three might be somewhere to start. Lots of bleach and paper towels. Maybe a bucket instead of a body bag. It wasn't his cleanest kill, and he wasn't too put off on the matter. He thought Rhys would be rather proud of the new form of his old boss.

Now that that was done, the alpha wanted nothing more than to go and wrap himself around that sweet little omega he'd left sleeping in bed; thoughts of violence being replaced with thoughts of sex. It was a welcome change.

He felt like he'd secured safety for the younger man; done something very very right. Pride was thrumming in his chest at a very primal level for his success in matters. No one would challenge what was his or threaten his omega. And Jack was going to go back to that apartment and get his scent all over the younger man once more. Rhysie was safe. The threat was gone, Rhysie was there, and Rhysie was safe.

Jack went up to his office to shower and changed into the first fresh clothes he'd had in a week before returning to the omega's domain. He let himself in to the younger man's apartment quietly, the smell of their sex and Rhys' need hanging heavily in the air he breathed in in heavy gulps. There was only peace here, the omega unknowing of his minor absence and major murder. This was a nice place; a safe place; a place to bury himself in the omega and keep the younger man close.

Rhys was snoozing away on his back, and Jack grinned and quickly stripped himself of his clean clothes, slipping under the covers and pulling the younger man to him. The omega sleepily cuddled into him and mouthed at his skin a few moments before slipping back to sleep's lull.

Jack observed his sleeping face, the slight parting of his lips as he breathed, the messy strands of hair in his face. It was a sweet picture. Jack licked at him, tasting his heat-scent on his tongue, feeling at peace with everything he'd done. His licks turned to chaste kisses, and then he settled down to hold the younger man; protecting the omega with arms slung round him.

Rhys was safe. And he'd continue to be safe. The alpha felt himself calm down in ways he didn't know he'd been wound up. He dragged a hand through the younger man's hair and held his head close to his chest. He breathed in deeply the younger man's scent, willing himself to get some rest now that his task was done.

"...dreamt you left," Rhys' voice came to him with a sleepy whine.

Jack looked down, surprised the younger man had woken. The omega looked up at him with tired eyes. Jack placed a kiss to his nose and stroked his hair with hands that had committed excessive murder not an hour prior. "And leave this cute little ass?" Jack kissed the omega, smirking at Rhys' half-asleep smile. 

The younger man scooted even closer to him, kissing Jack's neck before the older man took his lips. Instead of settling back asleep, it wound the omega up and stoked the low burning arousal within, waking him further. He begged to be kissed more, begged for Jack's tongue and begged to be touched before he begged for his knot. 

Jack wasted no time seeing to each and every one of the omega's wishes, and saw that each was done quite properly and thoroughly. Jack was nothing if not dedicated to his craft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been updated last night but I lost about an hour of work from damn notes crashing. Working in Google docs now woot!
> 
> I think the violence was a bit lacking :/ hope it was suitable at least xD I REALLY wanted to move things along and get to the fun stuff >_>
> 
> I'm a boring-ass elementary school teacher, and if that isn't ass-numbingly dull then I don't know what is. Feel free to drop me a line if ya want to say hi or like...I don't know, whatever you wanna say xD I'm not some holier-than-thou bullshit asshole (I hope I'm not anyways D:  
> Haha) :) 
> 
>  
> 
> <http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com>


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look Ma! An update! (Oh Christ no I hope my mom never learns about what I write D:) hahaha
> 
> 71 more days in this country. Bleck.

Jack had Rhys half on his side, a lean calf on his shoulder as he knelt between the younger man's legs. The omega was writhing, happy and also desperate with the alpha's fingers working in and out of his slickness. Jack had been driving him crazy with those fingers alone, and he almost couldn't take it.

The CEO grinned, having fun with the younger man and ignoring his own need for the moment. Rhys was more coherent than days previous, and Jack was able to tease him and receive more feedback than just mad, heat-fueled demands. Rhys-- and his cock- were demanding for the alpha to fuck him, but Jack teased and probed and stretched and it was driving the omega _crazy_.

The younger man kept fidgeting on the bed, feeling Jack's fingers inside him further winding him up, driving uncontrollable sighs and moans from his lips as every nerve was being lit up in pleasure. Jack hadn't even touched his cock yet but he could feel that orgasm threatened to break over him, and it was so wonderful and marvelous and how was the alpha making him feel so damn good? And he only wanted _more and more and more._

“You want it sugar? You ready for my cock?”

“ _Pleeeeease_ please please Jack I-I need-- I'm gonna--”

Jack lightly bit the younger man's calf that was up over his shoulder, and Rhys was spurting onto his belly with incoherent cries. His sounds turned to pleased hums after a few moments, and he pulled at the alpha with his other leg as the older man removed his fingers from the omega's body, wiping his hand on the bedsheet and chuckling in pleasure.

“You are a perfect little peach, sweetheart.” His hand slid down Rhys’ leg to massage at a buttock. “You know how cute you are?”

The omega was impatient as he tried to work Jack towards him, finally get his cock in him and get his knot, but the alpha was running his hand over flesh and hip to stroke leisurely at the omega's still-hard cock. “I don't _care_ just put it in me,” he whined, getting a hearty laugh out of Jack.

“A perfect peach with a sassy attitude. Love it,” Jack laughed as he stopped stroking the younger man’s cock to take up his own in hand. He didn't waste too much time teasing before thrusting shallowly in before going deeper, the omega's demands for his knot weakening his resolve. 

Rhys was levering himself up to meet every one of Jack's thrusts, gasping at the pressure and force, and the older man held him just under his ass to meet the angle that was causing the younger man to lose his mind. The omega's cries were getting higher pitched and louder as Jack managed to brush his prostate. Rhys grabbed at him desperately, pleading, pulling him in with his legs and arms both and shaking without coordination. His desperation spurred the alpha on, and the CEO lowered Rhys’ ass back to the bed to thrust into him harder while he pawed at the younger man's cock, hand gripping his hip.

Jack’s deep growl of pleasure as release built thrilled the omega, his knot starting to swell as his thrusts went wild and cock tugged at Rhys’ hole. The omega was coming with shuttered gasps in pleasure overload as the alpha was quickly jerking him off. Jack slammed into him once more before his hips stilled and his hot release filled the omega beneath him, their haggard breaths the only sound in the room. A pleased shudder went through the CEO and up his back as he settled on top of the younger man, uncaring of the mess between them.

“Fucking you is better than the gym,” Jack growled low in the younger man's ear as he licked at the tattoo on the side of his neck, inhaling his scent. “And definitely better than work.”

Rhys just happily hummed with arms around the CEO's neck, hoping to remember those words after this was done. He had maybe another day at most of getting fucked by the powerful alpha, his uncontrollable arousal already mostly ebbed, and he wanted to retain memories of this experience to get him through the next heat. Or more likely through the rest of his heats for life.

And the man was so attentive, smelled so good, knot so big, Rhys was fairly certain no one would ever satisfy a heat quite the same way again. And he was pretty sure that wasn't just his hormones talking. This was truly an alpha's alpha. He couldn't be blamed for what he was feeling.

Rhys smiled at the deep tones and timbre of the pleased alpha's voice as Jack nuzzled at the younger man, holding him close and kissing skin while they lay together in blissed out satisfaction. Jack's heartbeat felt against his chest made Rhys’ brain all fuzzy, and Jack laughed at the humming, happy sounds he made as he lay beneath the alpha.

\--

Rhys was sitting cross legged on the bed with blankets pulled all around him, biting at his lips. He was watching as Jack was picking through his room to find his discarded clothing; stuff strewn under things and in corners and on his desk. He watched the way muscles moved under Jack's skin and the way various scars and bruises (did he do that?) stretched as he bent and moved, and it made him entirely loathe that the older man was going to cover all that up.

He knew that eventually, of course, his heat would end and that the alpha would leave. That was a foregone conclusion. But after such an amazing heat and having been so well-cared for, Rhys found it a lot harder to deal with than previously assumed. Not to mention he'd grown rather fond of Jack's scent, and the way the man kissed, and touched, and how his voice sounded saying dirty or sweet things. He didn't want to let him go.

“Are you….You’re leaving today?” Rhys asked from the blankets as the alpha was pulling on clothing, the answer obvious. He tried to keep his voice devoid of disappointment.

Jack was hopping himself into his jeans and zipped up with a grin at the omega. “Yep. This place doesn't run itself, kitten. Wish it would sometimes, though.”

Rhys tried to hide the disappointment on his face, but his heat was done. The alpha's presence wasn't needed anymore; he had no reason to keep him. He'd stayed even longer than necessary if Rhys thought about it. It would have been entirely okay for Jack to have left the previous day if he was being honest. By now, everything was under control and he didn't feel any different from usual. Except for maybe a twinge of longing for the alpha to stay.

“Oh well, I… Thank you, Jack. Sir. I really appreciate you taking the time to--”

“Oh pumpkin,” Jack said, stopping what he was doing, taking the omega's chin with thumb and forefinger, “don't get all formal on me. You sound like I did you a favor.” Jack's grin was decidedly lecherous as he stroked his chin, and it made Rhys’ heart speed up in excitement. “Don't think you won't be seeing me again, sweetheart.”

Rhys knew he had a stupid grin on his face; blamed his hormones and the smug look on the alpha's handsome face. But those words just… Rhys was fidgeting where he sat as Jack brought his lips down to the younger man, kissing him good and deep, before popping off with what was an unnecessary noise.

“You rest up, buttercup. Handsome Jack is known to wear people out proper. Heat or no heat.” He winked and Rhys felt his face flush further even as he grinned. 

Jack was buttoning up last buttons and securing everything about his person before he took the omega's face between both hands, thumbs gently stroking over not-completely healed bruises. His eyes studied the younger man with contemplation, lingering with interest on his echoeye and the cute flush to his cheeks as Rhys brought his hands to cover Jack's own. An appreciative growl for the omega rumbled in the alpha's throat, the older man's lips quirking in a smile. Shit this had been time well spent.

“See you around, sugar,” Jack told him with a wink before he let go, then let himself out of the small apartment and about whatever business he usually had.

Rhys sat for a moment in the silence following the shutting of his door, allowing everything to sink in before he huddled into the blankets and had a silent, excited freak out. 

He'd just gone an entire heat with Handsome Jack. _The_ top alpha. One of the most powerful men in the galaxy. He didn't know of anyone else who could claim the same. He'd gotten the experience of an omega lifetime, and he was going to treasure it forever. Moreover, the man said he'd see him _again_.

The omega bit his lip and hugged himself as he grinned, falling back to the mattress and rolling about in the sheets that still held the alpha's scent. 

Best heat ever. Hands down. He'd be riding this high for a long time coming.

\--

He was more or less feeling back to normal for the Monday workday. He was exhausted from his heat but it had been spent so deliciously that any lingering lethargy didn't much bother him. He'd tried to cover his facial bruises with makeup as best he could, grimacing at himself in the mirror, though they were still quite visible. He just hoped no one popped by his cubicle and started asking questions he _really_ didn't want to answer. He tried to keep his asshole boss from his mind as he'd gotten dressed.

The marks on his neck left by Jack's wonderful mouth though, those he covered while grinning. He might've entered his department with a smile like he had a dirty little secret, but those marks he almost wanted to show off; advertise that he'd had the best heat ever even if no one knew who with. Though he'd covered them, his fingers had migrated to his neck so often in thought that by the time he'd arrived, most of the makeup had been rubbed off completely.

Rhys was shocked when he milled in perhaps a few minutes late to find someone else in his workstation and all his belongings gone. He looked about to make sure he hadn't perhaps gotten off on the wrong floor or ended up before someone else’s desk. But no, he was in the right place.

Minor panic set in his chest as the confused person looked up, eyes searching the visible bruises on Rhys’ face without comment, and asked if he needed anything as the cybernetic man stood there floundering.

Had he been fired? For the bite he'd given his asshole boss Howard? Where were his things? Surely he would have been sent a termination notice if that was the case. Had he been moved? 

He looked about nervously, trying to spot his things as his heart sped up, anxiety building that he would have to go and question his boss as to what exactly had happened. It was the absolute _last_ thing he wanted to do.

His friend Chanel came from the next cubicle over at catching sight of him, saying his name and a “welcome back” with happy expectation. She was all excited as she stood, and congratulated him with relief. She asked what happened to his face before she was again stating her relief and telling him how happy she was, and was his heat okay?

He didn't know what she meant as she rambled on; where were his things? She pointed him towards the boss' office and his gut sank with fear as he rooted himself to the spot. The other omega tugged and walked with him eagerly, and his eyes widened as he read the plaque outside the door bearing his name. This…. This was unexpected.

"Wuh... What?"

"Everyone is _so_ relieved. The entire atmosphere around here is different. You won't forget you were one of us out here right? You'll treat us right?”

He smiled a bit flabbergasted, nodding in confusion as she bustled back to her cubicle, and entered the office with trepidation and bewilderment. 

His first moment of shock came from seeing his personal belongings on a sleek black desk and plush yellow chair that definitely were _not_ those same owned by Mr. Howard. The second shock was from Handsome Jack himself hopping up from said chair, a great smile on his face as he approached the stunned omega.

"Hi pumpkin. Like the new digs?"

Rhys felt his face heating and his mouth perhaps watering as the alpha approached. He tried to collect himself as best as possible as he inwardly danced in excitement. "This is... This is mine?"

"You deserved the promotion, buttercup,” the older man told him with a grin, eyes lingering on the hickeys on the omega’s neck. It did not go unnoticed by Rhys, and his gut dropped. “You've been in this department a long time and you're more than qualified to run it.” 

Jack put a hand on his shoulder, and Rhys was still confused by the entire situation, let alone Jack's presence. He didn't expect to see the CEO again, and his scent and the warmth of his hand made him flush. He had to tramp down the happy sounds that wanted to leave his chest.

"Mr. Howard?" Rhys prompted, swallowing around the lump in his throat as he watched the alpha, and he noticed Jack's eyes darken and flick to somewhere behind him before the CEO grinned back at the omega.

"You don't ever have to worry about him again, princess." Jack gave his shoulder a squeeze and stroked the material of his shirt with his thumb.

A disbelieving smile was starting to spread across Rhys’ face, happiness and excitement blooming in his chest. "I..."

"You like it?" the older man asked as he was studying the omega before him, watching the younger man's nostrils flare and cheeks heat. He was way too damn cute, that was for sure.

"I don't know what to say."

Jack gave him a kiss just to the side of his lips. Another shock. Rhys might have made a whine that didn't escape his throat, and he really really hoped the alpha hadn't heard it. He didn't want to come off needy… Even if he was. _God_ he was needy. 

“Say you'll have lunch with me later, hm?"

Rhys smiled, looking down and biting his lips so his grin wouldn't break his face. His body was thrumming with happy energy and he tried not to get overly excited by the simple lunch invite. They'd gone a heat together for crying out loud. He shouldn't be this excited over something so mundane. “I didn't think I'd see you…” At Jack's snort he quickly amended, feeling embarrassed, “so soon.”

“I'm harder to drop than a bad habit, sweetheart,” Jack told him. The older man removed the hand he had on Rhys as the omega still looked down at his feet. “I didn't misread the situation, did-”

Rhys quickly grasped the CEO's retreating hand between his own, looking at the alpha with wide eyes, and Jack laughed before bodily pulling him into a hug. 

Jack breathed in deeply, the younger man's scent filling his nostrils. _Yeeeeah_ that was it right there; this was the scent that had faded from his clothes two days ago. Something about his scent just pulled him in. He didn't hide that he was scenting up his neck as he held the omega against him.

Rhys’ hands were at his back, fingers bunched in the CEO's shirt and trying to inhale as much of the alpha's scent as was physically possible. His bed still smelled like the older man, but up close and personal, the alpha's scent was heady and rich and Rhys wanted to cover himself in it. When Jack pulled away to look at him, Rhys’ face was red and he was all flustered. It made the alpha chuckle.

“Didn't peg you for shy, sugar pie.”

Rhys blinked a few times. “I-I just… You don't really know me...yet…” the younger man spoke carefully without trying to be too presumptive. His face burned and he couldn't meet Jack's eyes, feeling his words a little rude. “And I just..”

“Maybe that's true,” Jack told him, stance shifting as Rhys was looking at his chest as he worried his bottom lip with a warm smile. “But I’d like to.”

Rhys lifted his eyes to Jack's own, the alpha grinning with all confidence and charm. Yes. He'd rather like his chance to get to know the CEO, too. This was more than he'd ever hoped for.

“You'll have lunch with me, sugar?”

“Yeah. Yeah I'd like that, please,” Rhys said as his hands tightened on the older man. Jack grinned and brought his hands up to cup the omega's face in the same manner he'd done when he'd last left him.

“You really are the cutest little thing.” He pressed a kiss to Rhys’ lips and the omega let a little moan slip that made Jack laugh. “How am I going to get any work done before lunch?” he asked with a smirk. He pressed one more chaste kiss to the omega's lips before he let him go and took his leave. “Make me proud, buttercup. You run this place now.”

Rhys stood stock-still where Jack had left him, watching the CEO leave. He realized with some annoyance that he was tenting his pants, and hoped he could get his stupid hormones under control before he saw the alpha again for lunch. 

\--

Handsome Jack kept showing up in his department at random for a month after that, startling the workers every time and checking in on the omega. He had an itch beneath his skin that only alleviated when he saw the younger man, and he was comfortable admitting that he was obsessed. His sweet little omega wasn't just easy on the eyes and fun in bed, but he was smart too. Department productivity was actually up, and morale seemed vastly different from the first time Jack had set foot in that department. No transfer requests had been made, and the mostly-omega floor seemed at peace.

Jack asked Rhys to lunch several more times during that month, dinner after that, sent him numerous goody baskets and fruit arrangements, and asked him what his favorite flower was. When the man himself showed up with a Lily and a grin in the omega's office, Rhys gave him a slanted smile, eyes bright with surprise and pleasure as he took the flower proffered to him. All the actions of the alpha during the last month had not skipped his notice.

"Jack… Are you courting me?"

Jack seemed surprised by the question, like it hadn't occurred to him what he'd been doing. But seeing the baskets and flowers and candy and such littered about the spacious office, the way he liked his scent lingering on the omega and putting actual effort into learning things about the younger man, it became startlingly clear. The older man gave him a puzzled smirk. "I...guess I am."

The smile he got was worth it, and the way the younger man's eyes brightened was even better. It made the alpha's heart beat a bit faster in his chest. Yup, he supposed he _was_ courting him. Beyond that, he wasn't sure. Rhys was _his_ cute little omega though. That was just a fact.

"I just really like your scent, baby. And I like it more mingled with mine,” the CEO purred as he pulled the younger man from his chair to bring him close and scent up his throat. 

The omega laughed as he held onto the older man. Jack smelled amazing, there was no doubt about that. "The feeling's mutual."

A laugh rumbled in the alpha's chest as he nibbled at Rhys’ ear. "Come home with me?”

"What? Now?"

"Unless you'd rather be fucked over your desk, which, let me tell you, I am not at all opposed to, sweet pea."

The younger man's cheeks flushed and he sighed as Jack licked his neck. "That's… That's not very romantic," Rhys teased at the older man's words. Jack pulled back to give him a quirked look, then pressed a kiss to his cheek with an exaggerated smacking sound.

"How about now?"

Rhys laughed and rolled his eyes, holding tight to the older man and coming in for a proper kiss which Jack more than delivered. He laughed when the older man trailed kisses from his mouth across his jaw while cajoling the younger man with words between the press of his lips.

“Rhysie.” Kiss. “Say yes.” Kiss. “ _Yes,_ baby.” Another kiss. “Just yes.” This one had some nibble to it. “Pumpkin.” A kiss below his ear. “Yes.”

Rhys was pushing at his chest as Jack started his mumbling down the omega's neck, laughing when the alpha sucked a mark onto his skin. “Okay okay. Get off you leech,” he snickered as Jack nibbled at him.

Jack pulled back to give him an unimpressed quirk of his brow. “Never heard you call me that when I'm sucking your--”

“Jack no!” Rhys told him with amusement, fingers against the CEO's lips. 

Jack kissed those too with a wicked smirk, loving the way the omega's cheeks always seemed to easily flush and how excited the younger man got for him. The way the omega watched him though, under pretty lashes with coy smiles, that was what really warmed Jack up and never failed to bring Rhys in for an embrace and a peck on the lips.

“Sure you don't wanna fuck on the desk?” Jack asked with a fond look.

Rhys snorted, also giving the desk a look. “It doesn't smell like you here.”

“It could if I got you over the--”

“Jack _nooo_.”

The alpha laughed as he gave the omega a squeeze. “Alright then princess. Let's go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing a slightly more shy Rhysie fight me >_> I blame the length of time between updates on trying to get to that 100 published fic marker on my tumblr hahhaa. Also all the omega Rhys I've been writing lately like waaaat.
> 
> I live and breathe on reviews <3 Also come say hi :) I've been told I'm nice xD lolol  
> <http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com>


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I last updated, we've hit over 100 borderlands fics ;) woo! And I've got 38 more days left in this country :O my how time flies.

Rhys was greatly enjoying spending time with his alpha. Handsome Jack was fearsome and powerful and the embodiment of everything he'd ever heard; though Jack _couldn't_ ignite people with a look like rumors claimed, he was a whirlwind of force to be sure. Rhys felt privileged to be a part of his world.

He was still somewhat shy of the way the older man fawned over him, and he didn't know what Jack found so intriguing, but he liked it immensely and was equally obsessed with the alpha. He also couldn't help preening at the attention Jack gave him when others had to make appointments and go lengths just to have a meeting with him. _The_ top alpha was after Rhys like he was the most eligible omega on the station. And said omega ate up every look and touch and kiss like he was desperate for it.

They were currently laying in Jack's big bed, soaking up the afterglow of a hearty round of enthusiastic sex. Jack was laying on the younger man’s chest as he knotted him, running the tip of his nose over Rhys’ skin while he nuzzled the omega. Rhys had a hand in the CEO's hair gently stroking brown and grey strands, humming happily in his throat. His heartbeat had just returned to normal, and he was basking in the reverence Jack was paying him.

"...I'd love to have a sweet little omega like you waiting at home for me all day,” Jack purred into his ear as he inhaled the younger man's scent, petting his arm.

"I'd be bored stiff,” Rhys told him with a happy smile.

"Mm that's--"

" _Not_ like that," Rhys laughed, making the alpha snort.

Jack nosed at his skin, a content smile on his face at the warmth and scent and softness of the omega beneath him. Yes, his cute little omega had many a skill, and as much as Jack would like to keep him to himself, it was better for the company with Rhys heading an entire department and making headway with new ideas. He could still enjoy the thought, though.

"...Guess you _are_ a part of this well oiled machine, hm?” The CEO pulled back to look the younger man in the eyes. Rhys returned the look, a dreamy smile on his face. “Your subordinates are happy?”

Rhys’ smile grew as his hand stilled in the older man's hair. “Yeah… You're everyone's hero, Jack.”

The alpha laughed with pleasure. Damn straight he was. He was Handsome Jack after all. “What about you, sweet pea?”

“You've been my hero since the day we met,” the omega told him with a genuine smile.

His words and expression both sent a surge of warmth through the alpha, contentment and pleasure filling him. Jack captured Rhys’ lips with his own and pet at his cheek before running long fingers through sweat-slickened hair. He kissed the omega well and thoroughly. 

Rhys sighed into his mouth, happy, and leaned into the alpha's firm touch. Jack's fingers were like magic but his tongue bordered on witchcraft. He reduced Rhys to a puddle of uselessness relatively quickly as he worked their mouths together. Rhys’ hands grasped and pawed at him with contentment.

Jack continued petting him after they'd broke apart, tucking strands of hair behind Rhys’ ear and embracing him as he drew lips across the omega's skin. Rhys fell asleep to Jack's gentle touches and kisses, and the alpha kept him close all night. 

\--

Rhys had been making waves within his department for some new designs and programs he was hoping to pass through to cybernetics. It was a huge job and he'd talked big, so now he had to put his skills where his mouth was and have something to show for it. It was big talk, and he'd been initially nervous to begin everything, and now that things were underway, that nervousness had grown.

At least, he _assumed_ that that was the reason the sudden feeling of being on high-alert was plaguing him, making him wary and agitated. 

He felt especially peculiar when he would leave the safety and familiarity of his department, and he wasn't _entirely_ certain why. It had started with a sense of nerves whenever he left his apartment in the morning, but he wrote that off as being concerned about his projects headed by an all-omega team; something as yet unheard of. Anyone would have some trepidation over that. But the nervous itch under his skin went something beyond his workload and the anxiety of leaving it unfinished even for lunches. He shouldn't be so on-edge just stepping out on his breaks. 

Rhys had his employees under pressure, working hard on the project now that he was in a position of power to exercise it. He figured his mood was of an anxiousness to please and impress Jack. And the people around him-- his coworkers turned subordinates- were in turn eager to please the man who had saved them all from the tyrant alpha they'd been working under before. It was an awful lot of pressure he'd subjected himself to. He'd even started interviewing open positions for his floor.

There were many transfer requests on his desk that had been previously denied-- requests for transfer _into_ his department- all well-qualified individuals. It was unsurprisingly comprised mainly of betas and alphas. Their floor was lacking in both and he knew it was because his late boss had barred their integration before. There was an awful lot of potential and talent being ignored just on the basis of endotype. Rhys was excited to bring in new skills to his projects, hoping more minds would be an ease to his distracted consciousness.

It was during the third interviewee and second alpha that Rhys realized he felt more-than-significantly edgy. Stress, he was sure. Over-anxiousness to fill the position. Nerves over how important this was to him and how much he had riding on it. This was his time to shine, after all. That _must_ be the source of his discomfort. Because God, he couldn't sit still with how his skin crawled.

The applicant was a decent sort of person, taking notice of the omega's agitated mood. The alpha paused in answering a question to ask Rhys if he was okay. The omega looked visibly nervous; agitated. Rhys’ foot had been tapping against the floor and he’d been fidgeting in his seat and looking anywhere but at the alpha he was interviewing. His cybernetic hand was preoccupied twirling a pen quickly between his fingers. It was obvious he didn't want to be here giving this interview right now.

As the alpha reached out in concern, asking if he'd like to reschedule and if the omega needed a break, Rhys promptly sat back told him to get out. 

The man looked shocked, withdrawing his hand quickly, and he apologized if he'd overstepped any bounds before Rhys did the same. The omega shook his head with a self-chastising sigh and put his fingers to his temple, massaging in hopes of easing some of his anxiety. It wouldn't do to snap at potential employees. He _did_ need a break, now that he thought about it, before he had a full nervous breakdown.

Rhys told the alpha he was a perfect fit for his endeavors and to please talk to Chanel about finalizing everything. When the man left, Rhys was able to gather his thoughts and felt much better, leaning into his big yellow chair with a self-aggravated sigh. He second-guessed himself-- if he'd bitten off more than he could chew with this project. The thought didn't make him feel any better.

His echocomm buzzed, and he looked down at it with a smile. 

>>Heya cupcake, I could do with a little snack. You in the mood for a bite? ;)

It made Rhys grin, well-being and excitement flooding him at a chance for escape and to see his favorite alpha. He sent a reply, asking if Jack meant grabbing lunch or eating _him_. He never could tell if it was a sex-invite or lunch proper. Jack's messages tended to keep him on his toes. And he got a reply just as innocuous back.

>>How about I'll let you find out when I see you? ;))

The omega grinned to himself as he did a happy little fidget in his seat, biting his lip at the prospect of meeting the alpha mid-day. Lunch or booty call, Rhys would be happy for either. He was glad for the distraction from his antsy mood, and left with a sort of bounce in his step to meet the CEO.

\--

Rhys left his department, that annoying itch under his skin pushed to the wayside as he concentrated on seeing his alpha. He was transferring from one elevator to another which would take him to meet the older man as he messaged Jack that he'd meet him halfway. If it was a booty-call, then he'd be close enough for the older man to press him into any empty conference room-- or hell, broom closet- at his pleasure. And if it was lunch, then he wasn't too far from the restaurant sector for them to get something nice together. 

The elevator he'd been waiting on opened to only two other occupants, and they made ample space for him as they continued on a conversation he'd walked into. He entered the small space by rote, but once the doors shut, he felt that nervousness itching itself under his skin like fire, impossible to ignore. 

He didn't know what it was, but it was like a sudden feeling of danger. He wasn't safe. He wasn't safe here. Everything in him was telling him to get away and out as fast as possible, and his lack of understanding _why_ largely added to his general confusion. His survival instincts were kicking in full mode and the sudden change of mood alarmed and frightened him as he tried to make sense of what he was so threatened by.

The alpha and the beta chatting to one another largely ignored him, the omega pressed into the corner of the wall. They continued on talking about exports and imports or whatever inane thing and Rhys felt fear grip the heart of him and he didn't know _why_. He was okay. There was no danger. It was an elevator for fuck’s sake. One he'd been in many times before. So why did it feel like his heart was being squeezed in his chest?

When the doors opened to his floor, he bolted out right into a hard chest. A muted scream worked itself out of his throat, and Jack's hands on his biceps held him back for surprised observation as he had literally run smack-dab into the CEO.

"Are you okay?" The alpha looked to the other alpha and beta in the elevator as he in turn held Rhys to his chest. Both men pressed back against the elevator wall in equal shock at the sight of the CEO with teeth bared their way. Jack snarled at them. "You do something to him?!”

Rhys was shaking his head as his fingers grasped the material of Jack's vest, breathing hard and inhaling the older man's scent gratefully as he was held securely against him. The alpha allowed the elevator doors to close with a growl, and pet at the omega's hair. 

Rhys was shaking with unspent adrenaline, confused and scared and feeling so much better already with the older man's scent enveloping his senses.

"I’m sorry...I don't… I don't know....” Rhys tried, holding onto the CEO as he was breathing hard, trying to calm his thundering heart. Whatever he was scared of, the moment had passed, and inhaling Jack's scent was doing him a world of good. Safe. Warm. Secure. He was okay. He spoke into the man's neck as he still grasped onto Jack tightly. “I was just really afraid all of a sudden....I panicked.”

Jack pet at him, the omega's scent tinged with fear making him uncomfortable and angry for the younger man. "You sure they didn't do anything? Should I kill them just in case?"

Rhys snorted, feeling silly for his reaction. He shook his head against the alpha. "I've felt a bit on edge the past couple of days…” He shrugged, knowing he was seriously losing his mind over his intense focus on this new project. “I don't know... Sorry. It's nothing.”

Jack scented along the man's neck and held him close, trying to soothe the omega in his arms. "Been working hard, baby?"

"Mm,” he nodded into Jack's chest. “Can...can I come over tonight?”

He couldn't meet Jack's eyes, instead pulling himself even closer and hiding in the alpha's neck, but he could hear the smile in the older man's voice as Jack pressed a kiss to his cheek. “That won't be a problem, princess.”

\--

A night in the alpha's arms was just what he needed. His scent and strength wrapped around him had a calming effect. Everything here smelled of Jack; of safety. It put him extremely at ease, his feeling of worry and discomfort earlier in the day all but forgotten. It was like it had happened to somebody else.

The alpha had been shocked when Rhys demanded he take him from behind. Up until now, one of them was always on their back when they fucked. The omega had a fear of his sensitive neck being a target for foul play, and Jack hadn't had a problem getting creative with their fucking the entire time. This was entirely new, however. And boy had he given the younger man a ride. 

Rhys had made the prettiest sounds for him; pressed back against every thrust Jack had given. The alpha had kissed all over his back, leaving love marks on the wide expanse of skin he usually didn't get to explore during sex. He admired his work as he made it, hickeys littering the younger man.

Jack stayed away from that sensitive part of Rhys’ neck as he knotted the younger man; held him close and kissed shoulders and throat as the omega beneath him made pleased sounds. Rhys, all happy after a good ride and two orgasms in him, kept telling Jack to kiss him. The alpha already was, but the omega kept repeating the demand, even after Jack had gone for his lips in thinking he'd short-circuited the younger man’s brain. But he wasn't quite getting it.

The omega was pawing at the older man behind him, inclining his head into his chest and making himself vulnerable; the back of his neck fully on display to the alpha. He kept begging, _please_ , and Jack took the hint and kissed every bit of him he could get his lips on, turning the omega to absolutely blissful mush as he kissed and licked and nipped carefully at extremely sensitive, vulnerable skin. 

The alpha took advantage of the permissive mood and brought the omega completely over to cloud nine as he nuzzled him close and played with Rhys’ bonding spot with lips and tongue both. It rendered the younger man a completely incoherent mess beneath him. It was a sort of delicious laziness only ever usually achieved during his heats.

Rhys was absolutely useless the next day as the CEO roused and kissed at him to wake. The omega had a pleasure hangover that was unforgiving, barely able to open an eye to smirk up at the alpha. He tried to pull the alpha back down to bed with him-- and failing that- burrowed under the blankets to fall right back asleep.

It made Jack grin. This was one completely fucked-out omega. But that was okay. Jack locked him in the large penthouse with a kiss and told him to take a day off while the CEO went to work; sleep the day away and rest.

Rhys was gone by the time Jack got home, but his scent lingered in the sheets and on the pillow where he'd slept. It made the alpha smile. 

Things were getting interesting between them; progressing rather nicely. Sure, it wasn't something he'd expected, and it was fast, but the omega trusted him enough to expose his vulnerabilities to the alpha. He supposed that he _was_ courting the younger man proper, but he was so daft where everything was concerned that things kept taking him by surprise.

Jack buried his face in the pillows covered in the omega's scent, inhaling deeply at the thought of taking things further with the younger man. He decided he rather liked the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHOHO what's goin on here then? >:3 Rhysie Rhysie what's got you so nervous pumpkin? >:3 and Jack, you emotionally constipated idjit...at least he's slowly figuring things out xD Hehhehe
> 
> Ya'll know where to find me on tumblr :) check out [my fic archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) now 100 fics strong! HAHHAA...that is a LOT of porn like holy shit D:


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last time I updated I've since moved countries, hit rock bottom emotionally (reverse culture shock is a bitch after 4yrs), and am finally starting to reacclimate to california after seven weeks. I'm still dreaming in japanese tho :O
> 
> Don't know if I've got my writing mojo/voice back yet but I'm pretty happy with how this final installation has come out. It's choppy and awkward in some bits but heeeey at least I'm writing again ey? :)

It was about two months by Rhys’ reckoning since his life had taken a turn for the best; when Rhys had had his initial run-in with Jack. And there’d since been many lunches and dinners and evenings and nights spent with the alpha that had somewhat turned into a comfortable routine between them. They saw each other just about every other day-- or failing that (Jack _was_ top alpha after all)- he would spend the weekend just being spooned and cuddled by the older man. Jack’s reassuring presence at his back, trusting the alpha with the sensitive vulnerabilities of his neck and reveling in his reassuring scent enveloping him… Rhys never felt more carefree in his life than when he was with the CEO. 

Though when away from the alpha, it was another story entirely; one that he knew wasn’t exactly _usual_. And with the never-ceasing unease _still_ running through him (that didn’t dissipate even after he’d considerably cut back on coffee), Rhys accepted that something was wrong with him. 

He laughed at himself a bit as he made a doctor’s appointment, entertaining ludicrous ideas and silly little fantasies while also wondering what kind of anti-anxiety medication he might be put on for all these nerves. His name was going around for the work he’d been doing, and the extra attention from that _aside_ from riding a high of having the biggest, baddest alpha at his back would naturally put _anyone_ on edge. Nerves, that was all it must be. Just nerves.

His daydreams proved to not be ludicrous at all after his bio-samples had been fast-tracked through a Hyperion med-lab. Rhys’ mouth went completely dry and he couldn’t feel his feet at the diagnosis, asking the doctor to please repeat themselves.

His pills had failed. He was pregnant. Several weeks, the doctor said, after a more thorough examination. Probably from his heat as the timeline seemed to add up (and moreso likely considering he’d insisted on no condoms with the older alpha). The doctor’s congratulations rang somewhat hollow as the omega sat there in firm denial, his brain going a million miles an hour.

It couldn't be right. No, no way. He had no morning sickness. No special cravings. Nothing that would have tipped him off. 

The doctor replied that contrary to popular belief, that was normal. Sometimes it would come later or even not at all if he was lucky, so there was nothing to worry about. He was healthy and right on track, and the lingering nervousness he’d initially come in for was actually a natural response to unknown alphas or betas around his person while he was unbonded. Everyone unfamiliar would seem a perceived threat.

But this was all completely normal, he was assured, and the doctor could prescribe him some scent-blockers for his nerves if he wasn't in a position to bond with the one who had knocked him up. Unfamiliar scents would continue to upset him and interfere with his day-to-day life as he progressed in term, and the scent blockers were effective to alpha and beta pheromones, so he had options. They would do away with his general anxiety and allow him to go about his business as per usual. It was a route many unbonded omegas preferred to take; as if pregnancy itself wasn’t stressful enough without false alarms. 

The use of the simple pills was more common than he'd assume, the doctor promised, and the scent blockers were very effective with no side effects or adverse effects to the pregnancy. There was nothing taboo about it. They could fill a prescription right there for him if he’d like, as well as prescribe some prenatal vitamins and supplements that were good for breeding omegas. He was also handed pamphlets on what it meant to be pregnant and what he could expect as he progressed down the pregnancy timeline.

Rhys left without the prescription, wringing his hands and even more nervous than he'd been before. He laughed a little hysterically to himself as he made his way back to his apartment, thinking that, hey, at least the mystery of why he was so on-edge had been solved and he didn’t need to blame it on his project anymore. All well and taken care of. Yup. Mystery no longer.

He fretted horribly aside the hysterical giddiness, frightened and torn and confused. He didn't know what to do or where to even begin on a solution. This was completely unexpected, and god, what about Jack? How would the alpha react? Their relationship was far too fresh to be discussing kids, even if Jack was actively courting him and sniffing around his bonding spot more nights than not. Never once had something quite this serious been brought up between them.

Would the alpha even want it? Jack was a busy man, even if he _did_ somehow find the time in his schedule to frequently visit Rhys down in his department. Hyperion didn’t run itself, and the CEO had many obligations Rhys knew couldn’t be brushed aside in favor of the needs of a brooding omega. The idea made the omega frown, realizing the gravity of his situation. The absolute apex alpha couldn’t drop everything to tend to a pregnant omega from middle management. It was selfish of him to want it, entertaining the idea of _what if,_ but he knew he would absolutely need help even just day to day if he carried this thing to term. He’d seen plenty of omegas from his floor eventually being sent home by his late boss for, _ironically,_ ‘lack of productivity’. Though needing cubicle mates’ help to even get out of their chair proper did seem to prove the point.

God, he was already accepting it. 

He was too afraid to get rid of it without telling Jack-- without knowing where the older man even stood on the idea- but he was also afraid of telling him _at all._

It was all his fault. He'd been the one to tell Jack he didn't like condoms after only having met him hours previous. His pills hadn’t been enough, and Jack hadn’t even known of him before he’d gotten him through his heat. 

What if he thought it was intentional on Rhys’ part to try and trap him into something? What if he didn’t want to see him anymore? What if he decided to _airlock_ him? What if--

The omega had to stop in the middle of the hallway that led to his apartment door, willing his heart to calm and his breaths to even out. He needed to stop freaking out and just breathe a few moments, clear his head, pass out for a few hours, and maybe make some sort of plan when he woke up. Because right now the younger man was as on edge as he was when riding a full elevator of mixed endotypes during rush hour.

Maybe he didn't have to worry. He wasn't far along. There was a chance to the three month mark that he would lose it, so that was only a handful of weeks to wait and see. His next heat would be around that time if it _didn't_ take, and this time around he could insist on all appropriate measures taken. 

No need to worry the alpha if it didn’t properly take. Will of the universe and all that. His scent shouldn't start to change for another couple weeks he was pretty sure-- at least to anything an alpha nose might pick up. That wouldn't become an issue until he began showing anyways, which at that point his altered scent would matter little. So he had some time to decide on how to handle things. It would be okay. 

It would be okay.

\--

Rhys wasted no time covering his scent out of paranoia, spritzing himself with perfume the very next day he got ready for work. He and Jack didn't see each other every day and night… Jack was the CEO-- Rhys thought somewhat proudly- of _course_ he was busy. The omega only had to carry out a balancing act, putting things off between them or coming up with excuses to buy himself time enough to see if this thing inside him was going to stay or not. Hopefully, Jack wouldn’t notice if he kept a bit more distance between them. His project was taking off and demanding his attention, after all.

His little plans were all easier said than done, though. However much Rhys seemed to pull away, excusing himself through work or deadlines or what not, Jack just pushed that much harder towards him, apologizing for being so busy and intent on making it up to the omega. The CEO invited him out again and again-- lunch, brunch, coffee, ice cream- and Rhys relented finally, the older man grinning as he met him for dinner reservations after Rhys’ work day was over. The alpha held him close, head quirking as he registered the perfume for the first time in days since Rhys had seen the doctor. The omega was used to the scent by now.

“You wearing something sweetheart?” the older man asked with a sniff as he nosed about the omega’s throat, a firm hand on the younger man’s hip.

“Do you...like it?” Rhys asked somewhat nervously, heart thundering even though he logically knew his own scent was covered. Jack held him close and scented up his neck to kiss his ear. The motion gave Rhys pleased goosebumps, and he gripped the alpha that much tighter.

“It's nice. A bit heavy but nice.” Jack pulled away and gave him a charming smile that melted him on the inside, and the alpha stroked his back with his hand. “Hope you're hungry, sweet pea. There's a big fat lobster and a seven course meal with our names on it.”

His mouth watered at the image, and he licked his lips subconsciously. “Starving.”

“Well let's eat, cupcake.”

\--

Rhys was successfully keeping Jack at arm’s length all the following week as he fretted over the intruder still residing in his body-- even making excuses of food poisoning or twenty-four hour flu to not spend the weekend with the CEO. Jack demanded he could take care of him, and it hurt Rhys to not stay close to the one alpha he got peace from, but he stuck to his excuses as he thought surely, surely things would right themselves in time for him to resume normal activity.

It didn't though.

He squirmed when the alpha held him too close, Jack's nose in his neck scenting the younger man whenever they did happen to meet during the week. If Jack thought he was just acting shy or coy, he didn’t say anything on the matter except for a knowing wink at the younger man that made him nervous for being found out. If Jack thought he was playing some kind of game, then Rhys would go along with the idea while he fretted over his scent and otherwise imperceptible changes to his body. He might not be showing, but his mind was playing awful tricks on him that sent his paranoia spiraling.

Jack also complained about the taste of the now-standard perfume as he sucked kisses onto the omega's neck four days later at the alpha’s penthouse. It was a date Rhys just couldn't say no to. He missed Jack far too much, and the alpha had been sending him flowers all day until Rhys had had to stop ignoring him and call to say he couldn’t even walk in his office anymore. The condition to flower delivery stopping, Jack said, was for the omega to be whisked away by his favorite alpha for a night of cheesy movies and kisses and sitting in his lap while eating popcorn in the older man’s arms. It touched the omega so sweet that Rhys simply couldn't resist.

The fun of the night ended with them both in Jack’s bed, far more pent-up than normal from a lack of interaction lately between them. Jack told him he missed this, and said he was going to leave love marks all over the younger man to make up for lost time. It was when Jack was making him moan as he sucked his neck that the alpha complained about that damn perfume taste. Rhys cheekily told him there were other parts of him Jack could kiss if he had a problem with it, giving the older man a teasing smirk.

It somewhat backfired though, as the alpha was committed to kissing all over the omega's body, deliciously naked in the older man's sheets. Jack seemed content to touch and scent the younger man all over, his remarks on how good Rhys smelled and how he didn't need the perfume somewhat alarming the omega through the haze of pleasure. Jack didn't seem unnerved, though, just utterly pleased with the younger man beneath him as he lathed his tongue along the contours of Rhys’ hipbones down to his thighs. An amazing blowjob and one knotting later, and Rhys had forgotten all about his concerns of his changing scent.

They shared a shower afterwards, and the omega was so blissed out that he didn't realize the sudden danger until Jack made a grinning comment that he was going to wash all that damn perfume off. It startled the younger man, trying to equally distract and scrub the alpha, but Jack wasn't deterred from his duty, mouthing along skin and touching and generally getting the omega cleaner than he’d ever been in his entire life. 

After he'd scrubbed Rhys soundly, Jack dragged his tongue over the omega's skin, getting a moan from the younger man that echoed in the tiled room and had him holding himself against the alpha tightly under the spray. Jack had snickered and jerked them both off under the water, and Rhys was again distracted from his concerns and worries, completely caught up in the alpha leaving even more hickies on his skin.

As they dried each other after, Jack’s arms around the younger man from behind and nosing about his bonding spot, Jack gave a minor pause as he was kissing and licking at the younger man’s nerve-rich neck. Rhys felt a spike of fear through the thick pleasure rolling through him that Jack had scented something wrong, but the moment passed and there was no comment made or any follow up if Jack had noticed anything off. The older man turned him to claim his lips before leading them both back to bed and glorious sleep.

He was still safe.

\--

It was shortly after their date night that Rhys took sudden notice of the alpha watching him more closely when they were together-- and even worse was Jack acting like he wasn’t doing it. Rhys kept up his ritual with the perfume with even more worry as it appeared his little intruder was here to stay according to his doctor. Everything healthy and progressing as expected, no problems from the last time he was in, and would he _please_ consider the prenatal vitamins and scent blockers along with a change of diet. 

His paunch, the doctor said unforgivingly with an authoritative look at his abdomen, was _ice cream, not_ baby, and if he was indulging due to anxiety and _not_ cravings (which Rhys begrudgingly admitted to still not having), then the scent blockers should calm him down and reign in the nervous eating. Rhys had to come to terms that this thing was most likely here to stay, but he found himself less and less averse to the idea. And he still had no idea how to even broach the subject with Jack.

Rhys knew that Jack didn't think he'd noticed the alpha’s intense speculation, and he became even more distant than before in trying to formulate a plan. He gave the older man excuse after excuse of why he couldn't meet up for lunch or dinner or spend the weekend with the alpha, and volunteered information about his working close with others in his department (which he hoped Jack would attribute any unfamiliar scents to). Rhys was completely at a loss of what to do or how to even have this conversation. 

He knew by now that he wanted to keep it, and he was further scared by his decision of what Jack might think; if he _didn't_ want kids. Rhys frankly didn’t know how to tell the alpha, and he foolishly believed he could just keep pushing the older man to the wayside and ignore the problem. 

Jack didn't take the hint at all, but pursued him even more diligently, not taking ‘no’ for an answer. It got to the point where Rhys poured himself into his work and stopped leaving his office, ignoring Jack’s messages and invites out. He was “extremely busy”, he'd explained (which wasn't a complete lie), trying to make headway on the project his department was very excited about showcasing at the next executive meeting. 

Jack being Jack, though, didn't take being ignored for work lightly.

\--

The CEO summoned the omega to his office over PA announcement a few days later since his private messages seemed to go completely ignored. 

Jack couldn't take it anymore, pacing like a trapped lion in his enormous office with anxiety over what to do. He was missing the omega’s constant presence, wanting to possess him entirely and be his world, make Rhys _his_ , but it seemed like he was losing the younger man.

He'd been smelling something strange on the omega for a while now, and coupled with Rhys’ sudden use of perfumes a few weeks back, it was nothing but suspicious to the older man when coupled with the omega’s behavior.

Something was going on, he was certain of it. Whatever it was had him restless, trying to come up with more outings and invites and fun, romantic things as he felt like Rhys was losing interest in him. The thought sent him into more of a frenzy than he might have assumed himself capable of, and he felt stupid again to not be aware of himself. 

He was courting Rhys without initially realizing it, and apparently he was pretty damn serious about it if the thought of the younger man becoming disinterested in him was causing such distress. That he'd been browsing jewelers to get the omega something to maybe remind him of Jack-- diamond bracelet or platinum necklace perhaps- his eyes had wandered towards wedding rings, and he'd caught himself completely off guard by his own thoughts.

He wanted the younger man, but Rhys was clearly pulling away without saying anything. It didn’t quite _feel_ like he wasn’t interested in Jack, but something was going on. He was going to get to the bottom of this relationship, if they even still had one.

Jack was still pacing before the giant window of Elpis when Rhys entered the office. The omega offered him a slightly confused look as he approached, and Jack stopped his pacing, closing the distance between them. 

Before Rhys could even get a word out about the unusual announcement (and how his subordinates thought he was headed to his doom, thank you very much), Jack was impatiently blurting out a question to the younger man.

“Rhysie, how do you feel about us?” the alpha asked honestly as the younger man stood with a hand on the cool desk.

Rhys felt his heart jump into his throat, fear taking him. Did Jack know? Had he found out? Was he going to call things off? Was he mad? He seemed… well, definitely not right. Rhys used the desk to hold himself steady, heart rate rising.

“I...I like us…?” he answered over the lump in his throat, eyes searching the mismatched blue and green of the CEO’s own.

“That's what I figured,” the alpha responded with somewhat relief, but his voice was distant as he regarded the omega. He closed the space between them further to look the younger man over. The action caused the omega’s heart to nearly stop. "You bein' blackmailed into something, sweetheart?"

Rhys was momentarily confused by the random question, desperation evident in Jack’s tone. Blackmail? That wasn't what he was expecting. "What? No. Why?"

“You sure about that?” Jack asked as he stood before the omega, eyes distrustful as they considered the younger man.

“Yes,” Rhys replied with honest confusion.

Despite being a positive answer, Jack's expression fell, and then it became angry, full of despair. Rhys took a step away from the desk, but the alpha’s expression was stormy as he grabbed the younger man firmly by the shoulders.

"Then you're having a tryst," Jack growled, pushing him up against a nearby wall firmly but not hard, caging him in as his eyes searched Rhys’ face. Rhys gasped in surprise at the motion, covering the alpha’s wrists with his own hands and squeezing lightly.

"I-I'm not!" Rhys affirmed with confusion, squirming and trying to get the older man's hands off him, pulse fluttering as he tried to make sense of what the alpha was saying. A tryst? Blackmail? Was this because he’d been avoiding him?

"Bullshit,” Jack started. “I've been smelling someone else on you for a while now. Whatever it is you’ve been trying to hide under that perfume. And if you're not being blackmailed then you've got something on the side while you've been fucking around with me. So who is it, Rhys? Tell me who it is. I have a right to know.”

Jack's voice was hurt, Rhys realized, but it didn't detract from his anger. He was hurt so bad he was clearly furious and holding it in tight reign, and it worried the omega. He knew how to tell him there was no one else, but he was also concerned about how the CEO might react to that. With the mood the alpha was in right now, it didn't seem like the best of ideas.

“There's no one Jack! Really!” Rhys affirmed, starting to feel threatened by his alpha’s anger and protective of the life inside him. Jack wasn't about to back down, and Rhys was starting to get angry himself, omega hormones surging to the forefront.

“Then who am I smelling on you?" the older man growled at him, nostrils flaring as his eyes went up and down the omega’s neck looking for foul play. 

"You!" Rhys growled back. “It's just you!”

Jack's expression darkened as he locked eyes with the younger man. He knew what his own scent smelled like, and that _wasn't_ him. It was something else. Something different and also _not_ repulsive to him, which just made him angrier. Almost _liking_ a rival’s scent on _his_ omega filled him with self-disgust. It made him uncomfortable and confused and sick. He didn’t want anyone else to have his omega, or worse, his omega to _need_ anyone else. He wanted to be the only alpha that mattered to him.

"I won't share you with anyone else, Rhysie. So I'll ask you again, are you being blackmailed?"

"Dammit let _go_ , Jack," Rhys growled, baring his teeth at the older man as his self-preservation instincts were kicking in; instincts to protect what was inside him even from the one who put it there.

" _Rhys_." The name was hissed, and the omega growled right back at him, forcing the older man off him in anger with more strength than Jack had handled him. He'd had enough.

Jack stayed his ground where Rhys had pushed him away, and the younger man was actively growling at the alpha as he kept his distance. Rhys wrapped arms around himself protectively as he glared at the CEO, stepping further away and putting a relative buffer zone between them.

"I'm _pregnant_ ," Rhys growled out harshly, and though he made himself small and non-threatening before the CEO, his body language was all protective, defensive, and ready to strike if need be. He’d come to terms with the life inside him and had plans to see it through regardless of what Jack thought. He _really_ wanted the alpha to want it, to be happy, but that didn't have any bearing on him keeping it or not. And if he had to fight the alpha over its existence, well _hell_ , he was ready. He wanted this thing inside him and he was prepared to defend it with his life.

Jack looked at him dumbly, stunned, the words not sinking in. He studied the younger man before him, head cocked, trying to make sense of the words. Surely he hadn't heard right. That just… 

Rhys' posture was poised, waiting, watching Jack with focused pupils and adrenaline-fueled breathing; Rhys was an entirely different person as they stared at one another. He _growled_ at Jack. He never did that to him, not his sweet little omega. 

The alpha was confused over this. Rhys was obviously ready to flee or fight, but the older man just stared at him dumbly, still not quite getting it. "You.... Is...?"

" _Yours_ ," Rhys told him with annoyance, still keeping his distance with distrustful uncertainty. "Of course it’s yours. My pills failed."

Jack took a step towards him and Rhys reacted by jumping back distrustfully with a snarl, arms tighter about his person. The alpha frowned at him, standing in place. "Rhysie. Come here."

"No..." The omega frowned at him, arms still wrapped around himself protectively as he watched the alpha cautiously. He growled lowly-- a warning sound in the back of his throat- when Jack took a step closer again. It made the older man falter and stop, all fight gone out of him as it began to sink in. Rhys was starting to slightly shake where he stood with adrenaline, the situation taking it’s toll.

The expression on Jack's face was pleading, non-threatening, and somewhat desperate even. The CEO’s mood had changed as quickly as Rhys’ own. But he had to let Rhys come to him, not the other way around. The omega was too on-edge otherwise and it had to be of his own volition; he had to not see Jack as a threat. He wasn't thinking about himself, but what he had his arms wrapped around. It sent little spikes of excited nerves through the alpha as he observed the omega.

"Sweetheart."

Jack opened his arms, beckoning, and the omega craved the closeness, the safety and security in those arms even as he frowned at the alpha from whom the perceived threat was coming. He wanted to be in those arms, though he kept a low growl in his throat for the older man. 

"It's mine. I'm keeping it," Rhys ground out assertively, arms still over his middle as he set his terms. "It's mine."

"Pumpkin, that's just swell. It's okay-- It’s perfect."

“It's mine,” he repeated with uncertainty to Jack’s statement.

“It is, baby. It is,” Jack promised with heavy emotion-laden voice as he coaxed with his fingers, arms still held open. “That's just great, kitten. I’m sorry, I'm not upset, okay? I promise. That’s just- It’s great, baby, it is. It's so- So-... Come here sweet pea.”

It took several moments of annoyed chuffing and disconcerted looks from the omega before Rhys gave in. He went cautiously into those arms, and Jack immediately wrapped him up, scenting and kissing and inhaling deeply as he ran fingers through the younger man's hair and kneaded as his back. 

Rhys himself buried his face into the skin of Jack's neck, rubbing his cheek and nose into the older man as he held himself close to cover himself in the powerful alpha's scent. He felt relief and warmth and safety and if he could have climbed into the older man's jacket and built a nest there, he would have.

They just touched and held for several moments, standing there in each other's arms. Jack was taking big lungfuls of Rhys’ scent-- holding it in as if to analyze it, though all he got was perfume- and he held the omega tight as he pressed a kiss to his lips, his motions gentle as he handled the younger man clinging to him. It made him further realize just how much Rhys had been keeping himself distant from Jack with how he practically burrowed into the older man's chest for closeness. Rhys hadn't been this cuddly in what felt like ages. "Baby.... how long have you known?"

"A-about four weeks," he admitted, his voice still gravelly with unspent adrenaline. "But it's...it's much longer than…. I wasn't sure how you'd take it... It was an accident."

Jack was still inhaling his scent, rubbing his face on Rhys' skin and clothes, trying to make sense of his changed scent in his head and decipher his own. Rhys’ changed scent had smelled good to Jack for what were now obvious reasons. It wasn't a rival, it was his offspring. Of course he'd like the change to Rhys’ scent. A pregnant omega smelled wonderful and welcoming; like home.

Four weeks he'd been hiding it. That certainly explained an awful lot. Why he'd been keeping Jack at arm’s length, not letting the older man get too close. Refusing any invitations or outings unless really pushed. He couldn't hide his scent from the older man, so he’d stayed away. Jack wasn't even mad. "Baby.... Sweetheart..."

Big palms were splayed up and down Rhys’ back, keeping the younger man pressed against him as Jack just hummed in his throat. He pressed kisses up and down the omega's skin as he made little pleased sounds as the younger man's news fully kicked in. Jack had a grin on his face even as he kissed and loved on the younger man. He was going to be a daddy. Of all the things he’d made himself out to be he never figured himself for fatherhood. And with _this_ omega of all others, it made him happy enough to burst. Better than taking out entire bandit camps. 

Jack nuzzled the younger man with a happy noise in the throat. Rhys clung to him almost desperately.

“I-I didn’t….I wasn’t… The perfume was for _my_ scent, Jack.”

“Sugar pie.... I’m sorry you felt you had to hide this.” Jack was rubbing hands up and down the younger man’s back. “It's great- it's the best, sweetheart. It really really is.”

"I-I mean it's not like we're... B-bonded or even married or anything,” Rhys stuttered out in excuse, his face turning red at the mention. “I didn't- I didn't-"

"Baby, I'll marry the shit out of you if you let me," Jack murmured into his throat, still scenting up and down his skin, just not getting enough.

Rhys snorted, not one to dissuade Jack's touches as the other man didn't give him an inch of space. "Jack, if this is just because of--"

"Been meaning to ask you for a while, sweetheart,” the older man quickly interrupted, whispering in Rhys’ ear. “You've made the last few weeks a bit scary, you know? I thought you were getting tired of me…” Rhys snorted at the absurdity of the idea. “It's fast-- I know it's damn fast- but I like us, Rhysie. Let me bond you, hm? Bond with me, sweetheart."

"Jack..." Rhys sighed out his name as the CEO kept up with his petting touches, the request sending warmth all through the younger man. Though it was everything he wanted, he had to note just how fast they were jumping into everything. Babies, bonding, marriage… “We haven't even known each other that long…”

“Long enough for me to know you're what I want, kitten, if you’ll have me.” Rhys snorted as Jack pressed another kiss just below his ear. "...Been too nervous to ask before now. Have some patience with your big dumb alpha, hm?” He pulled away to kiss Rhys’ forehead, his touches never stalling. “I’m sorry I put you through this, baby."

Rhys laughed. "It’s hard to think of _you_ being nervous about anything, Jack."

Jack chuckled as he looked the omega over. "You're a perfect little peach, Rhysie. I don't think I could take you saying no. That would make any man nervous. Especially after the last few weeks, I thought you'd had enough of me. You'd destroy me, pumpkin.”

Rhys shook his head at the ridiculous idea. His thoughts were consumed with nothing but the alpha. He hadn't hoped the man would be just as obsessed with him, or that things might turn out this well. "I didn't think... I mean you're... Well."

"I'm what?"

"You're Handsome Jack, Jack. ...Don't laugh at me."

The alpha nuzzled his skin again, kissing and touching and just wanting to wrap himself around the younger man. "Baby, you've got Handsome Jack wrapped around your little pinky. What do you have to be afraid of?" Rhys smirked as Jack grinned, moving his mouth close to his ear. "I'll tell you a secret. Contrary to my godlike image, I'm still just human, sweetheart." Rhys snorted. "Will you bond with me baby? Will you marry me?"

"Yeah...I guess I will," Rhys said with a growing smirk, happiness threatening to burst him wide open.

Jack grinned and brought his forehead against Rhys’ own to touch their noses together fondly. He didn't realize he was laughing with actual joy until Rhys joined in with him, all excitement and happiness and promise of things to come. The older man moved a hand from Rhys’ back to his lower abdomen, fingers splaying over his belly.

“Didn’t think kids was something I’d want…” Jack’s smile was soft as he looked down between them. “This is just-- I can’t believe it, pumpkin.” The alpha’s grin spread across his face as he gently squeezed at the omega’s belly. “Couldn’t ask for a better omega. You’re going to get so big and gorgeous, sweet pea.” Jack gave him another squeeze to which Rhys frowned.

“That’s ice cream, Jack. Not baby,” the omega begrudgingly admitted as he put his own hand over the alpha’s. His frown he aimed towards their hands over his ice cream paunch. “Still a bit too early…”

The CEO laughed at that a bit longer and harder than Rhys found entirely forgivable. Jack kissed him within an inch of his life til he was smiling again, and Rhys let him do it gladly, the touch like rain in the desert after a drought. Damn he had missed being carefree and close to the older man. He clung to the alpha with happy noises and kisses of his own. Jack gave him a squeeze where his hand covered the back of the younger man’s neck.

“I’m gonna buy you a rock the size of Elpis, sweetheart,” Jack whispered to the elated omega. “But first things first, we're going to go home, have a nice dinner-- _with ice cream for dessert_ \- and then I'm going to scrub off _every. Last. Trace._ Of that damn perfume.”

Rhys didn't know what he wanted to laugh at first, but he agreed that it sounded like a solid plan. He happily encouraged Jack's kisses all over his face and neck once more before joining hands with the older man. They left work far too early, though neither cared, removing themselves to Jack's penthouse to get started on the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone like some crackers to go with this cheese? xD HAHAHA oh dear yep I copped out, let’s do a mad insanely cheesy cliche ending to go with my indulgent au, why not? :)
> 
> And if you've enjoyed this and my other crapload of fics (100+ in my tumblr masterlist archive) please review, drop me a line, show a gal some support woo! :3* even after ages have passed following the original publishing date of this (or my other) fics, i ALWAYS get joy from comments. It's nice to know people still enjoy it years after it's been written. It kind of sucks thinking when you wrote something it was a one-time thing once :/ 
> 
> Come follow my ass on [tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com).


End file.
